The Phoenix
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Setelah berhasil mengungkap rahasia The Phoenix dari manuskrip Kazekage pertama, Gaara pun mengumumkan keputusan yang mencengangkan segenap anggota dewan Sunagakure perihal kasus yang menimpa Shinki dan Shikadai saat ujian chunnin. Shinki-Shikadai formation team. ShikaShinki friendship. GaaraShinki family bonding. DLDR. CANON setting. Slight song-fic in last chapter. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Phoenix_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Tim Ino-Shika-Chou terjebak kedalam pasir hisap bersama tim Shinki saat mereka mengikuti ujian chunnin babak terakhir di Sunagakure. Shinki dan Shikadai berhasil menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka, tapi naas, keduanya malah tenggelam kedalam pasir hisap. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah Shinki dan Shikadai berhasil selamat dari jebakan pasir hisap? Bad at summary. ShinShika formation team. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I wish I could own my lovely Shinki and Shikadai but I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Fic kedua tentang genin Suna kesayangan saya, Shinki :D Swear, dalam hati saya ngarep banget Shinki itu sodaraan sama Shikadai or at least Shinki punya bloodline Kazekage gituh, terserah darimana deh, sebagai cucunya Kazekage ketiga atau anaknya Kazekage kelima juga gapapa XD *diamuk fans Gaara* Iyadeh, jadi cucunya Kazekage ketiga aja :)

Semoga Kishimoto-sensei buru-buru mengungkap identitas ortu Shinki deh biar semua tenang semua senang :D Hehehe. Yup! enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

* * *

.

.

.

Ujian chunnin babak ketiga akan diselenggarakan di desa Suna. Semua tim yang masih bertahan, telah berkumpul di tempat yang telah ditentukan, sebuah padang pasir nan luas yang terbentang sejauh mata memandang.

Padahal matahari baru akan mulai beranjak naik, tapi karena tak ada satupun penghalang, para peserta ujian bisa merasakan langsung teriknya sang surya yang menyengat setiap bagian tubuh mereka bahkan hingga ke ubun-ubun. Mereka sudah berdiri disana hampir satu jam lamanya, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pengawas ujian akan datang untuk memberikan instruksi untuk ujian berikutnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihat seekor burung besar tengah mengudara menuju kearah mereka. Itu bukan burung sungguhan. Hanya anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dan berkulit pucat yang bisa dengan tepat menebak hal itu. Itu adalah choju giga no jutsu. _Oh no! Please_ , jangan Ayah lagi yang jadi pengawasnya. Inojin berharap dalam hati.

Burung yang terbuat dari kertas dan tinta itu menukik turun dengan suatu gerakan yang dinamis persis didepan para genin yang sedang berkumpul. Seorang pria yang membawa boneka di punggungnya dan memakai riasan ala kabuki dan seorang pria berjubah hijau dengan kacamata _cyborg_ , melompat turun dari burung itu.

"Sebelumnya, kami ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang berhasil lolos dalam ujian sebelumnya. Ujian kali ini merupakan ujian terakhir dan juga yang paling berat. Untuk itu, persiapkanlah diri kalian sebaik mungkin." ujar Kankurou tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lama.

Pria itu mengamati para peserta ujian yang hampir semuanya terlihat tegang, kecuali anak laki-laki berambut nanas yang tampak santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang tak bersemangat. _Like father like son,_ batin Kankurou. Meski begitu, dia berharap keponakan kesayangannya itu bisa lulus ujian chunnin tahun ini.

Sementara disisi lain, Shino malah tertarik pada genin Sunagakure yang memakai pasir besinya sebagai mantel sepanjang waktu. Dia sudah mengamati bocah itu sejak ujian babak pertama. Kemampuan yang dimilikinya agak berbeda dari yang lain dan dari _databook_ , diketahui bahwa anak itu memiliki kekkei genkai Jiton yang terbilang langka.

Jangan pernah meremehkan siapapun walau hanya seorang anak kecil. Hal itulah yang selalu dicamkan ayahnya sejak dulu. Tidak ada alasan bagi Shino untuk meremehkan bocah Suna itu, apalagi saat instingnya mengatakan kalau anak itu memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan. Entah kekuatan apa itu. Shino hanya berharap, bocah itu tidak melukai siapapun.

"Ujian kali ini adalah mengumpulkan tiga gulungan yang telah kami sembunyikan di padang pasir ini. Gulungannya diberi nama surga, dunia dan neraka. Masing-masing tim paling tidak harus mengumpulkan dua gulungan. Gulungan surga dan dunia atau gulungan neraka dan dunia. Kalau kalian memiliki gulungan yang berbeda dari yang ditetapkan, maka tim kalian akan dinyatakan gagal." Shino menjelaskan peraturan ujian babak ketiga dengan lugas.

"Kalian boleh melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan gulungan tersebut. Syaratnya hanya satu, jangan saling membunuh. Masing-masing tim sudah diberikan kompas khusus yang bisa digunakan sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan gulungan yang tersembunyi." lanjut Shino. Semua peserta mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jangan pernah lengah sedikitpun. Ini adalah padang pasir. Hal apapun bisa terjadi bahkan bisa sangat buruk. Berhati-hatilah. Sekian penjelasan dari kami. Adakah yang ingin bertanya?" suasana tampak hening, tapi Kankurou bisa memastikan kalau semua tim sedang memikirkan berbagai strategi untuk menyelesaikan ujian terakhir itu.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang bertanya. Ujian chunnin babak ketiga telah dimulai."

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak menggunakan GPS saja sih?!" Inojin menggerutu sambil sesekali menepuk-nepukkan kompas berbentuk bulat itu ke telapak tangannya. Trio Ino-Shika-Chou sudah mengarungi padang pasir selama dua jam, tapi belum menemukan satu gulungan pun.

Inojin berjalan didepan memimpin teman-temannya. Chouchou asyik menikmati coklat pasta sepanjang perjalanan, sementara Shikadai tak henti-hentinya menguap. Panasnya… kalau tahu akan berjalan dibawah matahari seperti ini, aku kan bisa pinjam kipas ibu, batin sang bocah nanas.

"Arrrggghh!" Inojin akhirnya membanting kompas itu ke tanah karena kesal. Sedari tadi, kompas itu menunjukkan arah yang tak menentu, membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Melihat Inojin yang sewot sendirian, kedua temannya langsung mendekatinya.

Chouchou menyodorkan coklat pasta pada sahabatnya, meski dibalas dengan pelototan, tapi Inojin tetap menerima coklat pemberian temannya. Shikadai memungut kompas yang sudah hampir tertutupi butiran pasir.

Jarum kompas itu berputar-putar ke segala arah, kadang berhenti di satu sisi agak lama, tapi setelah mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, jarumnya bergerak lagi dan menunjukkan posisi yang berbeda. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

"Mungkin kompasnya rusak. Lagian tadi kau banting sih!" Chouchou mengomeli Inojin.

"Sejak awal memang sudah begitu! Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Shikadai?" Inojin membela diri, lantas beralih ke temannya yang tampak sedang mengamati kompas itu. Shikadai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Inojin lakukan sebelumnya.

Nihil. Mungkin ini benar-benar rusak, pikirnya. Dia berharap menguasai teknik elemen angin seperti ibunya agar bisa membaca pergerakan angin untuk menentukan arah. Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah terus berjalan, berharap bertemu dengan tim lain dan berusaha merebut kompas dan gulungan mereka.

"Hei, coba lihat disana!" seru Chouchou yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter mendahului dua teman laki-lakinya. Tangannya menunjuk tiga bocah yang mengarah mendekati mereka. Tim Shinki. Shikadai langsung bisa mengenali mereka dari kejauhan karena boneka tengkorak berukuran besar yang selalu dibawa oleh Shinki. Menyadari keberadaan masing-masing, kedua tim genin berbeda desa itupun saling mendekat.

"Lihat siapa yang kita temui? Keponakan Kazekage dan teman-teman sepermainannya." cibir Yodo dengan sebal. Terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu tak terlalu menyukai Shikadai dari caranya memandang anak Temari itu dengan sinis.

Shikadai berusaha tak mempedulikannya, tapi dia selalu merasa tak nyaman dipanggil demikian karena hampir semua orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengenakkan yang membuatnya risih. Memang apa salahnya menjadi keponakan Kazekage? Shikadai tak paham dengan pemikiran mereka.

"Hei, pirang! Tak usah banyak bicara! Cepat serahkan gulungan kalian dan kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi tanpa terluka sedikitpun." Inojin berkata dengan lantang. Gadis bersurai keemasan itu langsung menghadiahi Inojin delikan tajam saat bocah itu memanggilnya pirang. Tak sadarkah dia kalau rambutnya juga pirang?

"Jangan pernah berpikir kami akan membiarkan kalian merebut gulungan kami yaa!" Yodo tak mau mengalah. Gadis itu kemudian bersiaga untuk menggunakan segel tangan. Jarak mereka kini hanya terpaut dua meter dan kedua tim sudah dalam mode siaga untuk menyerang.

Tim Shinki juga berniat merebut gulungan yang dimiliki tim Ino-Shika-Chou, tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka tak memiliki satu gulungan pun. Inojin sempat melihat Yodo memegang kompas sebelum gadis itu memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Dan, seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh sebelumnya, Inojin bertugas merebut kompas dari tim lawan, sementara Shikadai dan Chouchou berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan merebut gulungan yang mereka miliki. Kedua tim sudah akan melancarkan serangannya, sebelum sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Pasir dibawah kaki mereka tiba-tiba bergerak. Dengan satu tarikan kuat, pasir itu sudah memendam kaki mereka dan terus bergerak, menarik tubuh mereka kebawah.

"Pasir hisap!" seru Chouchou. Semua temannya tampak panik. Begitupula dengan tim Shinki. Mereka tak memperkirakan akan terjebak kedalam pasir hisap. Araya memperingatkan untuk tidak bergerak agar pasir tidak menenggelamkan mereka dengan cepat.

"Kage nui no jutsu!" tanpa pikir panjang, Shikadai menggunakan jutsunya, memanipulasi bayangan menjadi dua tali yang kokoh yang menjulur diatas pasir dan terhubung dengan batu besar yang berada tak jauh dari jebakan pasir hisap itu. Inojin dan Araya berhasil menangkap kedua ujung tali itu, berpegangan kuat seraya menggapai teman-temannya yang lain.

"I-ini…..Huaaaaaaa!" pekik Yodo saat pasir menariknya dengan kuat. Gadis itu kini sudah terbenam hingga pinggang. Yodo menyadari kalau pasir itu menghisap mereka dengan kekuatan yang aneh, seakan ada yang mengendalikannya. Ini gawat! Yodo merasakan firasat buruk.

Araya berhasil menggapai Yodo yang sudah hampir tenggelam, berayun dengan menggunakan tali tersebut, hingga akhirnya mendarat di bebatuan. Sementara itu, Inojin masih berusaha meraih Chouchou yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

"Chouchou, raih tanganku!" teriak Inojin. Bocah itu terlihat ingin menangis, tapi bukan karena takut. Inojin sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong teman-temannya. Dia tak bisa menggunakan jutsu choju giga lantaran pasir itu menariknya dengan sangat cepat.

"Tidak bisa, Inojin! Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku! Aaaaa!" Chouchou akhirnya tenggelam, hanya kedua lengannya yang masih menyembul di permukaan. Tapi kemudian, boneka tengkorak milik Shinki muncul dari dalam pasir.

Tubuh Shinki sudah terbenam hingga leher, tapi dia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan satu tangannya untuk mengendalikan bonekanya. Boneka tengkorak itu dengan sigap meraih lengan Chouchou dan mengangkat gadis itu keluar, kemudian mendaratkannya di batu besar.

"Inojin, cepat pergi!" itulah kata-kata terakhir Shikadai sebelum pasir menenggelamkan anak itu sepenuhnya. Jutsunya pun terlepas, hampir bersamaan dengan Inojin yang berayun menuju bebatuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinki pun ikut tenggelam kedalam pasir hisap itu.

"Shikadaiiiiii!"

"Shinkiiiii!"

.

.

.

"Me-mereka… tenggelam!" Chouchou memekik histeris. Gadis itu mulai menangis karena kehilangan salah satu teman terdekatnya. Inojin masih tak percaya Shikadai telah tiada. Anak itu diam membeku, matanya menatap nanar kearah kubangan pasir hisap yang telah menenggelamkan sahabatnya.

Tim Shinki pun merasakan emosi yang sama, merasakan duka yang mendalam karena kehilangan teman mereka. Walaupun Yodo termasuk gadis yang kuat, tapi akhirnya dia pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Shinki adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kita harus segera melaporkan kejadian ini kepada pengawas. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Araya mengusulkan. Dia lantas berdiri dan memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha menentukan arah dengan merasakan pergerakan angin. Chouchou serta merta menoleh kearah anak berambut coklat itu.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan mereka masih hidup?" secercah asa tersirat di wajah _chubby_ nya. Mata bulatnya berbinar cerah memandang sang genin Suna yang hampir selalu terlihat memakai topeng seperti yang dikenakan para anggota Anbu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, Shinki pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Dan aku yakin kalau keponakan Kazekage juga tidak bodoh kan?!" Araya menjawab enteng seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan meremehkan Shikadai yaa! Dia itu anak pintar!" Chouchou memanyunkan bibirnya, tak terima sahabatnya dipandang rendah seperti itu.

"Harusnya begitu. Dia kan keponakannya Kazekage." Yodo yang telah pulih dari rasa sedihnya, menimpali perkataan Chouchou sambil membersihkan butiran pasir yang mengotori pakaiannya.

"Kenapa sih kalian bersikap seperti itu? Memangnya salah kalau Shikadai itu keponakan Kazekage? Bilang saja kalau kalian iri!" Inojin melayangkan kalimat pedasnya pada dua genin Suna dihadapannya.

Inojin kesal sekali dengan sikap Yodo dan Araya yang terus saja meremehkan Shikadai, padahal Shikadai sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari jebakan pasir hisap. Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!

"Cih! Siapa yang iri dengannya?! Jangan asal bicara yaa!" Yodo membentak Inojin dan keduanya kembali terlibat adu melotot tajam seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Bukankah tadi kubilang, lebih cepat kita memberitahu pengawas, akan lebih baik." Araya berusaha melerai kedua bocah bersurai pirang itu. Yodo memang selalu mudah terpancing amarahnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka gadis itu tersulut perkataan Inojin dengan gampangnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali ke tempat kita pertama kali berkumpul!" dengan sigap, Inojin mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan alat lukisnya untuk melukis burung elang dan menghidupkannya dengan jutsu choju giga. Seekor burung elang berukuran tiga kali lipat dari tubuhnya pun akhirnya berhasil dipanggil keluar. Inojin bergegas menaiki burungnya.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tahu arah menuju tempat itu? Kita sudah berada cukup jauh, dan meski terbang diatas padang pasir, kau akan mudah terombang-ambing karena pergerakan angin yang tak menentu." Yodo berusaha memperingatkan Inojin. Bocah Yamanaka itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan pendapat Yodo. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal medan di Sunagakure yang berbeda jauh dengan desanya.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Yodo.

"Tsk! Aku akan menemanimu, pirang!" senyum tipis merekah di wajah pucat Inojin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yodo untuk membantu gadis itu menaiki burung elangnya. Yodo mau tak mau memegang tangan Inojin, walaupun disertai dengan cercauan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dalam beberapa menit, akhirnya burung elang itu membawa keduanya mengudara.

"Ini perasaanku saja, atau mereka berdua memang memiliki kepribadian yang sama?!" ujar Chouchou saat melihat teman-temannya pergi.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu." kata Araya.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa! Awwww!" Shikadai meringis lantaran tubuhnya menghantam permukaan tanah setelah terjatuh cukup dalam. Sesaat kemudian, dia mendengar dentuman yang sama seperti yang ditimbulkannya dan mendengar seseorang mengaduh pelan.

"Shinki, kaukah itu?" Shikadai mencoba memastikan. Keadaan didalam lubang tempatnya terjatuh sangat gelap hingga Shikadai tak bisa mengamati sekitarnya. Anak itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan _lightstick_. Semoga saja tidak rusak, harapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinki yang sudah terlebih dulu menyalakan _lightstick_ nya dan mendekati Shikadai.

"Yeaahh. Walau tadinya kupikir aku akan mati. Tapi aku senang ternyata aku masih hidup." Shikadai menjawab santai.

"Atau kita memang sudah mati?" Shikadai menarik kalimatnya setelah mengamati lubang tempat mereka terjatuh yang sangat gelap. Sebenarnya tidak tepat dikatakan sebagai lubang, karena mereka tak bisa memperkirakan darimana mereka jatuh lantaran langit-langitnya tertutup rapat.

"Tidak. Kita masih hidup. Kita berada dibawah padang pasir." ujar Shinki. Shikadai merasa lega mendengarnya. Hah? Dibawah padang pasir? Memangnya ada gua didalam padang pasir? Shikadai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kita mau kemana?" Shikadai berusaha menyusul Shinki yang mulai berjalan menyusuri gua yang gelap itu. Eh? Shikadai mengarahkan _lightstick_ nya kebawah saat merasakan kakinya basah dan anak itu pun menemukan sebuah aliran air kecil berarus cukup deras yang melewati bebatuan di gua itu dan merasa takjub sendiri karena menemukan hal itu dibawah padang pasir yang gersang.

"Hati-hati. Jalannya licin." Shinki memberitahu tanpa menoleh kearah Shikadai.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kita mau kemana?" Shikadai mulai tak sabar dengan sikap Shinki yang mengacuhkannya.

"Mencari jalan keluar tentu saja. Apa kau mau terus terjebak disini?" Shinki berhenti sejenak, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shikadai. Bocah Nara itu tidak menjawab, Shinki pun tak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu karena dia langsung berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Merepotkan!" gumamnya. Shikadai diam-diam mulai mengamati Shinki dari belakang. Tidak seperti pamannya, Shinki tidak menggendong bonekanya di punggung. Boneka tengkoraknya melayang disampingnya dan sama seperti tubuhnya, boneka itupun diselimuti pasir besi.

Pamannya pernah mengatakan padanya kalau Shinki memiliki kekkei genkai Jiton yang langka sehingga bisa mengendalikan pasir besi. Shikadai tidak begitu memahami dengan kekkei genkai Jiton karena dia tidak pernah melihat kekuatannya secara langsung.

Namun, yang jadi pikirannya saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa semua pengguna kekkei genkai Jiton yang berasal dari Sunagakure adalah Kazekage. Ibunya yang memberitahukan hal itu. Shinki memiliki kekkei genkai Jiton sejak lahir. Mungkinkah, Shinki adalah keturunan Kazekage? Shikadai jadi penasaran.

.

.

.

Inojin dan Yodo akhirnya sampai ke tempat semula setelah mengudara selama beberapa menit. Di tempat itu, sudah ada Kazekage, penasehat Hokage dan ayahnya Inojin yang menyusul kedua pengawas sebelumnya dari Konoha. Sai langsung menghampiri anaknya, saat Inojin melompat turun dari tunggangannya.

"Ada apa, Inojin? Kenapa kau kembali kesini?" melihat ekspresi kepanikan diwajah anaknya, Sai mulai merasa cemas.

"Shikadai, Ayah! Shikadai tenggelam kedalam pasir hisap!" Inojin memberitahukan alasannya kembali. Semua orang yang berada disitu terkejut mendengarnya. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yodo yang berdiri dibelakang Inojin. Gadis itu mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Inojin.

"Shinki dan Shikadai terbenam kedalam pasir hisap. Dan…" Yodo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa, Yodo? Cepat katakan." Gaara berusaha bersikap tenang, meski sulit dilakukannya karena itu menyangkut nyawa keponakannya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan pasir hisap itu, Kazekage-sama. Seharusnya pasir hisap tidak memiliki daya hisap yang kuat seperti itu. Kami sudah meminimalisir gerakan kami agar tidak tenggelam tapi pasir itu tetap menarik kami kedalam." Yodo menuturkan. Semua orang saling berpandangan.

"Seseorang menggunakan jutsu untuk membuat jebakan pasir hisap itu." Shikamaru menyimpulkan dengan cepat.

"Kita harus menuju ke lokasi secepatnya." tak ingin membuang waktu, Gaara langsung memanipulasi pasirnya agar mengapung di udara dan bisa dinaiki banyak orang. Sai menggunakan jutsunya untuk membuat burung raksasa dan mengudara bersama putranya.

Chouchou melompat-lompat seraya melambaikan tangannya untuk memberitahukan lokasinya ketika melihat teman-temannya datang bersama rombongan para pengawas ujian dan Kazekage.

Para genin muda itupun langsung menunjukkan lokasi jebakan pasir hisap yang telah menenggelamkan teman mereka. Tanpa ragu, Kankurou langsung menjejakkan kaki diatasnya. Dia memperkirakan kalau jebakan itu akan lenyap sebelum mereka datang. Dugaannya benar. Area itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada jebakan pasir hisap sama sekali.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kami yakin disana tempatnya!" Chouchou bersikukuh. Semua temannya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka yakin di tempat itulah Shinki dan Shikadai tenggelam, tapi melihat permukaannya yang keras dan sama sekali tidak ada jebakan pasir hisapnya, membuat para genin itu terheran-heran.

"Aku percaya kok kalau kalian tidak salah." Kankurou mencoba menenangkan para shinobi muda itu dan mengatakan kalau perkiraan mereka benar.

"Dugaanmu benar, Shikamaru." ujar Gaara sambil mengikuti Kankurou dan berjalan diatas jebakan pasir tadi. Seseorang membuat jebakan pasir hisap dan mungkin akan lenyap setelah ada yang berhasil tersedot kedalamnya. Gaara memperkirakan itu adalah perbuatan para peserta ujian untuk menjebak lawan.

Kalau ini adalah perbuatan para genin, maka yang paling mungkin melakukannya adalah pengguna elemen air, tapi untuk membuat jebakan pasir disini, setidaknya dia harus mengetahui letak aliran air bawah tanah yang berada dibawah padang pasir ini. Gaara memikirkan semua kemungkinan.

"Daerah ini memiliki aliran air bawah tanah yang cukup deras." cetus Shino setelah ia mengorek informasi dari semut perak gurun pasir yang membangun sarang-sarangnya di lapisan bawah padang pasir.

"Jadi, kemana perginya Shikadai setelah ia terhisap kedalam pasir?" Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak panik meski dia sangat mencemaskan putra semata wayangnya yang berada entah dimana dan apakah masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Temari? Shikamaru tak ingin membuat istrinya cemas dengan kondisi putra mereka yang masih tidak jelas.

"Tenanglah, Kak. Shikadai akan baik-baik saja." Gaara berusaha menghibur kakak iparnya dan juga dirinya sendiri yang juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keponakannya.

"Tak bisakah kau mendeteksi cakra Shikadai menggunakan seranggamu?" Kankuro bertanya pada Shino.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk melakukannya." Shino menjawab datar.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mulai melakukannya dari sekarang." ekspresi Gaara sama sekali tidak berubah, tapi semua orang yang berada disana tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah perintah dari sang Kazekage.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya kedua genin itu tiba di sebuah area yang luas yang dipenuhi reruntuhan bangunan yang berantakan. Cahaya matahari menelusup melalui rongga-rongga kecil yang Shikadai perkirakan sebagai rongga-rongga tanah dari atas permukaan.

Dari tempat itu bisa terdengar suara gemericik air yang kian nyaring dari banyaknya aliran air yang melewati tempat tersebut. Shinki berdiri di tengah-tengah area itu, mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut. Ada seseorang! Shikadai meraih kunainya sesaat setelah dia melihat sekelebat bayangan dari arah depan.

"Kerja bagus, Shinki." seseorang muncul dari arah sebuah puing besar yang tersembunyi dari sinar matahari. Dia berjalan mendekati kedua shinobi muda itu, hingga akhirnya menampilkan sosoknya dengan jelas tanpa terhalang bayangan puing. Seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam jounin dan memakai ikat kepala khas desa Suna.

"Kau berhasil membawa keponakan Kazekage ke tempat ini." katanya lagi. Dia melirik kearah Shikadai sambil menyeringai penuh kelicikan. Apa maksudnya ini? Shinki sengaja menggiringku ke tempat ini? Shikadai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Selesaikanlah misimu." jounin itu memberi perintah pada Shinki. Misi? Misi apa? Setelah mendengar perintah dari gurunya, Shinki lantas berbalik menghadap Shikadai. Shinki menggunakan teknik elemen magnetnya dengan mengarahkan tangannya kepada Shikadai, menarik keluar semua benda yang terbuat dari logam termasuk kunai yang dipegangnya.

Sebelum Shikadai sempat menggunakan jutsu kage mane, Shinki sudah mengendalikan bonekanya yang telah dilapisi pasir besi untuk menjerat kedua tangan Shikadai dan merentangkannya lebar-lebar agar anak itu tidak bisa menggunakan jutsunya.

"Shinki! Apa maksudnya ini?" Shikadai mulai panik saat melihat Shinki mengubah pasir besinya menjadi sebuah pedang dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman boneka Shinki tapi boneka itu memegangnya dengan sangat kuat.

Shinki tidak menjawab Shikadai. Dia terus mendekati Shikadai, tanpa ekspresi tanpa perasaan, itulah yang terpancar di wajah Shinki yang memakai riasan ala kabuki seperti Kankuro. Apakah dia berniat membunuhku? Shinki berniat membunuhku? Shikadai masih tak percaya kalau Shinki akan membunuhnya.

Mereka memang bukan teman sepermainan, bahkan mereka bisa dibilang tidak akrab. Tapi setiap kali Shikadai berada di Suna, Shinki lah yang membelanya ketika anak-anak desa Suna yang lain mulai bersikap menyebalkan seperti Yodo. Walaupun Shinki hanya berkata _leave him alone_ pada mereka dan mengajak mereka pergi untuk menjauhi Shikadai.

Lebih dari itu, Shikadai yakin Shinki bersungguh-sungguh membelanya karena dia memiliki tatapan yang berbeda dari anak-anak lain. Tidak ada raut kebencian diwajahnya. Tidak pula memandang rendah atau merasa iri dengan _bloodline_ Shikadai yang seorang keturunan Konoha tapi memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kazekage. Shinki menatapnya sebagaimana pamannnya, Gaara menatapnya. Begitulah yang dirasakan Shikadai.

"Keturunan Konoha sepertimu… tidak pantas menjadi Kazekage!" Shinki menghunuskan pedangnya tepat mengarah ke jantung Shikadai.

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Tentang pasir hisap, biasanya banyak terdapat di daerah rawa atau pantai yang intensitas airnya tinggi. Nah, kalo di padang pasir, saya terinspirasi dari Gaara Hiden :)

Mengenai gua dibawah padang pasir, ada sebuah daerah di jazirah Arab dimana ada sebuah hutan yang berada dibawah padang pasir. Silakan search di gugel :) Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Phoenix_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary :_** Apa salahnya menjadi keponakan Kazekage? Tadinya Shikadai tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu sebelum Shinki menghunuskan pedang kearahnya hanya karena Shikadai memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kazekage. Berhasilkah Shikadai menyelamatkan diri dari upaya pembunuhan yang ditujukan padanya? Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I wish I could own my lovely Shinki and Shikadai but I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Akan ada beberapa dialog dengan titik-titik yang banyak. Nah, itu maksudnya sebagai jeda, sebelum mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya :) Semoga gak memusingkan yaa :) Enjoy reading minna-san :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, abal dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

* * *

.

.

.

Jleb! Kedua iris _jade_ membulat lebar saat Shinki menghujamkan pedang dibawah ketiaknya. Ternyata Shinki malah menusuk bonekanya sendiri. "Satetsu! Gansetsu!" dan disaat bersamaan sebuah tombak terlontar keluar dari sisi lain boneka Shinki dan mengarah tepat kearah jounin yang tadi memerintahnya, tapi pria itu bisa mengelak dengan mudah.

"Shinki! Sudah kuduga kau akan berkhianat!" jounin itu terlihat marah dan meluncurkan shuriken secara bertubi-tubi dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Shinki dan Shikadai. "Satetsu no tate!" Shinki membuat perisai dengan pasir besinya untuk melindungi dirinya dan Shikadai.

Diluar dugaan, jounin Sunagakure itu menggunakan teknik elemen air dan membentuk tombak air untuk menembus perisai pasir Shinki. Dan dia berhasil.

Tapi, Shinki memiliki elemen magnet sehingga mampu menghindar dari serangan tombak air milik gurunya karena cakranya dapat mendeteksi batuan vulkanik yang terkandung didalam air yang berasal dari bawah tanah.

"Astaga! Kupikir Shinki akan benar-benar membunuhku!" Shikadai akhirnya bangkit dari keterkejutannya. Dia bersyukur karena Shinki hanya berpura-pura ingin membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa dia memilih untuk menyelamatkanku? Shikadai ingin menanyakan hal tersebut tapi situasinya sedang tidak mendukung.

"Sial! Kami benar-benar terjebak!" Shikadai berusaha mencari celah untuk menggunakan jutsu kage mane tapi pergerakan jounin itu sangat cepat dan dia terus melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi karena sumber air yang melimpah.

Hal itu pasti sudah direncanakannya! Pria itu pasti menyuruh Shinki untuk membawaku kesini kemudian membunuhku. Dia memilih tempat ini karena ketersediaan air yang banyak yang mungkin bisa berguna kalau situasi seperti ini terjadi. Dasar licik! otak jenius Shikadai sudah bisa menebak rencana jounin itu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Shikadai melihat perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup besar antara mereka dengan jounin Sunagakure itu. Apalagi dirinya dan Shinki bukanlah petarung jarak dekat dan mereka pun cukup kewalahan menandingi kecepatan jutsu dan gerakan sang jounin. Shikadai terpaksa memilih opsi untuk melarikan diri dan memikirkan taktik penyerangan yang tepat untuk melawan pria itu.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus bisa menjatuhkannya agar dia tak lagi menyerang kita seperti ini, Shikadai." Nada bicara Shinki terlalu tenang untuk anak seusianya. Shinki memang selalu berusaha bersikap tenang dan tidak gegabah dalam situasi apapun. Keluarga angkatnya selalu mengajarkan hal itu padanya.

Seperti saat ini, dia sedang memikirkan strategi yang tepat sambil terus menangkis serangan peluru-peluru air dari gurunya. Elemen air merupakan lawan tangguh dari elemen magnet karena magnet tidak bisa menarik air. Shinki hampir tak bisa menandinginya.

"Fiuuhh. Hampir saja. Ngomong-ngomong, tak bisakah kau membawa perisaimu sambil kita melarikan diri?" ujar Shikadai sesaat setelah anak itu menggunakan jutsu kage manenya pada Shinki yang terlambat mengelak dari bola-bola air yang mengarah padanya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya…. Akan mudah melakukannya kalau aku punya mata yang bisa melihat kedepan dan kebelakang secara bersamaan." Shinki menjawab datar. Shikadai tampak memikirkan kata-kata Shinki. Kedepan dan kebelakang bersamaan yaa?!

"Itu dia!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum senang menyadari kekompakan mereka.

"Apa kau memikirkan seperti yang kupikirkan?" Shikadai terkekeh pelan. Shinki membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Cih! Ternyata kalian bisa kompak juga yaa." jounin itu berkata dengan nada mencemooh kepada dua bocah bersuarai hitam didepannya. Shinki dan Shikadai kembali ke mode siaga, bersiap dengan serangan yang mungkin akan datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Shinki. Kau lebih memilih bocah Konoha itu daripada desamu sendiri! Apa kau lupa bahwa Kazekage lebih memperhatikannya ketimbang dirimu? Apa kau ingin Sunagakure dipimpin oleh seseorang yang memiliki darah Konoha?" pria itu mencoba menghasut Shinki agar kembali melakukan misinya yaitu membunuh Shikadai.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa dia berpikir aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Paman Gaara sebagai Kazekage? Jangan bercanda! Siapa pula yang ingin menjadi seorang Kage?! Terlintas dipikiranku saja tidak pernah! Merepotkan!" Shikadai tak menyangka kalau jounin itu berpikir pamannya akan menunjuk dirinya sebagai Kazekage yang akan menggantikannya kelak.

Shikadai memang belum pernah memikirkan akan jadi apa dirinya di masa depan. Jadi chunnin saja belum, boro-boro memikirkan hal pelik semacam menjadi Kazekage atau seperti ayahnya, seorang penasehat Hokage. Shikadai hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan shinobinya secara normal dan tak mesti melakukan hal-hal merepotkan yang bisa menyita waktu tidurnya.

"Dengar yaa, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi Kazekage!" sergah Shikadai.

"Shinki! Sekarang!" Shikadai kemudian memberikan aba-abanya.

"Satetsu no yoroi!" Shinki membuat pasir besinya terulur panjang hingga terhubung dengan boneka tengkoraknya yang berada satu meter dibelakangnya. Dia menghubungkan dirinya sendiri dengan bonekanya menggunakan benang cakra.

Sementara itu, Shikadai memanipulasi bayangan dan mengaitkannya pada boneka tengkorak Shinki agar boneka itu bisa mengikuti gerakannya.

"Satetsu daiba!" Shinki menggunakan jutsu ledakan pasir besinya kearah gurunya sebelum mereka berdua melarikan diri untuk sekedar memberikan waktu lebih lama bagi mereka.

Shikadai berlari didepan bersama boneka tengkorak Shinki yang terhubung dengannya melalui jutsu kage mane.

Shinki bertukar posisi dengan bonekanya, dia menempatkan dirinya sebagai boneka yang terhubung dengan benang cakra pada boneka tengkoraknya dimana ia bertugas menahan serangan musuh dari belakang. Mata yang menghadap kedepan dan kebelakang secara bersamaan. Kau memang jenius, Shikadai, batin Shinki.

"Temeeeee!" jounin itu terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang karena efek ledakan pasir besi Shinki yang lumayan besar, meski tidak sampai meruntuhkan dinding gua tersebut. Secepat kilat, sang jounin langsung mengejar kedua bocah genin itu.

Dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, dia harus membunuh kedua anak itu seperti yang sudah dititahkan kepadanya. Tidak hanya Shikadai yang menjadi ancaman. Shinki pun bisa menjadi ancaman serius kalau sampai dia membelot dan memihak pada Gaara. Atasannya tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu, Shinki!

"Gua ini akan mengarah kemana?" Shikadai bertanya sambil terus berlari.

"Kota yang hilang." Bats! Shinki berhasil membiaskan serangan kunai sang guru menggunakan pasir besinya. Jounin itu semakin mendekati mereka sambil terus memberondong mereka dengan peluru-peluru air.

"Kota yang hilang?" sebelah alis Shikadai terangkat.

"Iya. Reruntuhan kota yang hilang. Ribuan tahun yang lalu, tempat ini adalah sebuah kota yang besar sebelum dilahap badai pasir yang besar." Shinki menjelaskan. Shikadai belum pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya tapi melihat puing-puing bangunan dan sungai kecil yang mengalir di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, Shikadai meyakini penjelasan Shinki.

Setelah meminta Shikadai untuk melepaskan jutsunya, Shinki bertukar tempat kembali dengan bonekanya, sehingga kini dia yang berlari disebelah keponakan Kazekage itu. Jounin itu masih mengejar mereka. Struktur didalam gua yang sempit menyebabkan pergerakan mereka menjadi terhambat.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Shikadai sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tak menanyakannya. Bocah yang ada disebelahnya itu telah diperintahkan oleh seseorang untuk melenyapkan nyawanya, tapi Shinki malah membangkang dan melindungi Shikadai. Shinki menoleh kearah teman sebayanya, manik keabuannya menatap Shikadai penuh kelembutan.

"Kazekage-sama pasti akan merasa sangat terpukul kalau kau sampai mati. Aku tidak ingin melihat Kazekage-sama bersedih." Shinki tersenyum lirih.

Mulut Shikadai sedikit terbuka mendengar jawaban Shinki. Dia tidak menyangka Shinki akan mengatakan hal yang sedemikian menyentuh hati hingga membuat anak itu terharu.

Shikadai cukup memahami tentang arti sebuah kekaguman. Dia juga merasakan hal itu, sebagaimana anak-anak lain di desanya yang mengagumi Hokage, dan tak sedikit diantaranya bercita-cita ingin seperti beliau, Sarada misalnya.

Shikadai juga mengagumi pamannya yang sudah menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa Suna saat usianya masih sangat muda. Setiap anak mempunyai pahlawannya sendiri, mungkin bagi Shinki dan anak-anak desa Suna, Kazekage adalah pahlawan mereka.

Namun, ekspresi wajah Shinki menyiratkan hal lain yang lebih dari sekedar kekaguman terhadap Gaara. Suatu hal yang belum bisa ditelaah secara logis oleh nalar sang bocah Nara, tapi sudah mampu menabir hatinya dengan kehangatan.

"Shinki… Apa kau menyukai Paman Gaara?"

"A-aa-aku… Ti-ti-tidaaak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Shinki sedikit tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Shikadai.

"Bibi Ino pernah mengatakan padaku jika ada seseorang yang menyukai kita, orang itu pasti tak ingin melihat kita bersedih dan berusaha untuk selalu membahagiakan kita. Jadi, kalau kau tak ingin pamanku bersedih, berarti kau menyukainya kan?!" Shikadai menjawab polos. Shinki memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin Shikadai menyadari wajahnya yang memburat malu.

"Jangan konyol. Sudahlah. Sekarang yang terpenting, kita harus segera keluar dari sini dan memberitahukan keberadaan kita pada Kazekage." Shinki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia merasa lega ketika melihat reaksi Shikadai yang sepertinya tak lagi terlalu antusias mengenai perasaannya pada Kazekage. Shinki tak ingin orang lain mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Gaara, khususnya Shikadai. Dia ingin menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak terbang saja menuju ke tempat Kazekage menggunakan pasirmu?" pertanyaan cerdas terlontar dari sang bocah nanas. Shinki melayang menggunakan pasirnya saat ujian babak pertama ketika Sai melempar mereka ke jurang. Jadi, bukankah akan lebih hemat waktu jika dia melakukan hal itu lagi sekarang?

"Tidak bisa. Itu akan menarik perhatian. Mereka punya banyak mata-mata. Kita akan dijatuhkan sebelum sampai ke tempat Kazekage." Shinki menolak usul Shikadai. Orang-orang serakah itu tidak akan berhenti sampai disana.

Seandainya Shinki gagal dalam misinya, mereka akan mengirim shinobi-shinobi lain untuk membunuh Shikadai dan menggulingkan pemerintahan Gaara demi menguasai Sunagakure. Shinki tidak mau mengambil resiko yang bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa Shikadai dengan mengudara menggunakan pasirnya.

"Lantas bagaimana caranya kita memberitahukan lokasi kita pada Paman Gaara?"

"Aku punya rencana. Tapi, aku akan butuh bantuanmu, Shikadai." ujar Shinki. Bocah itu pun menerangkan rencananya pada Shikadai. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikadai untuk memahami rencana Shinki.

Sejujurnya, Shikadai juga merasa heran sendiri karena begitu mudahnya ia memahami jalan pikiran Shinki, begitu pula sebaliknya. Meski tidak akrab, mereka seperti memiliki keterikatan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi mampu terhubung dengan mudah walau keduanya tak saling membuka suara. Sungguh aneh.

"Sial! Jalan buntu!" Shikadai terdengar frustasi ketika menemukan ujung jalan yang berupa bebatuan kokoh, padahal mereka sudah berlari sejauh ini.

Shinki berhasil menjatuhkan sang guru menggunakan jutsu kyodai renkudannya, menghujaninya dengan peluru-peluru pasir besi berukuran seperti peluru meriam. Tapi, itu tidak akan menahannya cukup lama.

"Ada cahaya disini!" Shikadai akhirnya berhasil menemukan celah kecil diatas kepala mereka yang tersisipi cahaya matahari walau hanya sekelumit. Shinki menyuruh Shikadai untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Dia lalu meledakkan langit-langit diatas mereka tanpa membuat guanya runtuh. Kedua anak itu pun akhirnya berhasil keluar.

.

.

.

"Ada ledakan dibawah tanah… beberapa meter kearah timur laut." ujar Shino yang mendapatkan informasi dari kalajengking yang menyembul keluar dari dalam gundukan pasir.

Sampai saat ini dia belum bisa mendeteksi cakra Shikadai maupun Shinki. Kemungkinan mereka terjatuh cukup dalam kebawah tanah hingga cakranya terlalu lemah untuk dideteksi.

"Mungkin mereka sedang mencari jalan keluar." Shikamaru mencoba optimis. Dia benar-benar berharap putranya masih hidup dan sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Shikadai adalah anak yang pintar, dia pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar, Shikamaru meyakini hal itu.

"Ayo kita kesana." Gaara mengusulkan.

"Kami juga ikut!" kata Inojin seraya menaiki burung elangnya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun mengikutinya. Burung kertas itu tampak sesak dinaiki oleh empat orang tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluh.

"Tidak. Kalian kembalilah ke tempat perkumpulan dan tunggulah kami disana." Sai menginterupsi anaknya sambil mengembangkan senyum palsunya yang paling manis yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada putranya.

"Tapi kami juga ingin menyelamatkan Shikadai, Ayah!" Inojin bersikeras. Sifatnya yang ini mirip sekali dengan sang ibunda yang sangat keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut nyawa orang lain.

"Iya benar! Kami juga ingin menolong Shinki. Dia teman kami!" Yodo menambahkan. Chouchou dan Araya juga berpendapat sama dengan kedua teman mereka dan menolak untuk kembali ke tempat perkumpulan.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan menyelamatkan Shinki dan Shikadai. Kalian tunggulah disana dan kabarkan tentang kejadian ini pada Tenten dan Matsuri. Itu adalah perintah dari Kazekage." Gaara mengatakannya dengan penuh kewibawaan yang tak mampu ditolak oleh siapapun.

Anak-anak itu pun langsung mengkeret berhadapan dengan Kazekage yang auranya yang terpancar kuat. Inojin menelan ludah dan mematuhi perintah Gaara, begitu pula ketiga temannya yang lain. Mereka pun akhirnya mengudara kembali ke tempat perkumpulan semula.

.

.

.

"Jangan kira kalian bisa lolos!" jounin itu berhasil mengejar mereka. Serangan-serangan Shinki hanya meninggalkan luka-luka yang tak berarti di tubuhnya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah jounin. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu mencolok.

Walaupun Shinki memiliki senjata paling mematikan di Sunagakure tapi bocah itu masih kurang pengalaman dan latihan. Selama ini, Shinki hanya berlatih sendirian dari perkamen-perkamen kuno peninggalan Kazekage terdahulu, karena tidak ada pengguna elemen Jiton selain dirinya dan Kazekage.

Shinki tidak ingin merepotkan Kazekage yang memiliki kesibukan yang tak sedikit, hanya untuk memintanya mengajari anak itu teknik Jiton, meskipun pada kenyataannya Kazekage memang tidak begitu memperhatikan dirinya, seperti yang dikatakan gurunya tadi.

Kedua bocah itu terpelanting kebelakang saat jounin itu menggunakan teknik elemen angin, dengan menciptakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat yang menjurus kearah mereka. Tak pelak lagi, tubuh keduanya membentur puing-puing bebatuan berukuran raksasa yang tersebar hampir di seluruh area itu.

Mereka kini sudah kembali ke permukaan, tepatnya di sebuah situs reruntuhan yang berada di tengah-tengah gurun pasir. Puing-puing pilar berukuran raksasa mendominasi kawasan prasejarah yang terbengkalai itu. Mungkin ini juga bagian dari kota yang hilang, Shikadai memperkirakan.

"Kau sudah mengkhianati kami, Shinki! Kau akan menerima akibatnya!" sang jounin menyerang genin Sunagakure itu menggunakan elemen airnya karena dia mengetahui titik kelemahan elemen magnet terhadap air, sehingga dia ditugaskan menjadi jounin pembimbing Shinki, agar dia mudah mengawasi anak itu.

Majikannya sudah memperkirakan kalau Shinki akan membelot dan menyelamatkan Shikadai karena kecintaan anak itu pada Gaara lebih kuat daripada terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, hal itulah yang membuatnya tak segan untuk membunuh Shinki meski dia masih anak-anak. Jounin itu sangat membenci Kazekage kelima dan berniat akan menghancurkan Gaara beserta semua pengikutnya.

"Aku sudah siap menerima semua konsekuensi atas tindakanku, Sensei. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku! …. Satetsu!" Shinki berkata dengan lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Anak itu menempatkan bonekanya ke area yang tidak terhalang sinar matahari dan menyelubungi boneka itu dengan semua pasir besi yang ia miliki. Shinki yang telah terjerat jutsu kage mane, kemudian mengambil jarak beberapa meter didepan Shikadai dan bersiap menyerang gurunya.

Seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan, Shinki akan melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat dengan sang guru, mengikuti gerakan taijutsu yang dikuasai oleh Shikadai. Taijutsunya memang tidak sehebat Metal Lee, tapi Shikadai pernah menang melawan Boruto menggunakan taijutsu saat ujicoba di akademi.

"Apa? Menjadikanmu sebagai boneka?" Shikadai sedikit terkejut mendengar rencana Shinki, yang memintanya agar mengendalikan tubuh anak itu menggunakan jutsu kage mane.

"Iya. Kau harus serius melakukannya. Jadikan tubuhku sebagai senjata dan juga pertahananmu, selama aku mempersiapkan pasir besiku untuk memberi sinyal kepada Kazekage." Shinki mengatakannya dengan lugas. Tidak terdengar takut atau sangsi. Anak itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, bahkan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

Ugh! Bertahanlah, Shinki! Kau tidak boleh kalah melawannya! pinta Shikadai dalam hati. Sangat sulit melawan seorang jounin yang berpengalaman meski ia menggunakan Shinki sebagai senjata dan tamengnya. Jounin itu tak pernah kehilangan akal untuk mencoba melukai Shikadai setiap kali dia melihat ada kesempatan.

"Temeeeee! Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" jounin itu memanipulasi angin menjadi sebuah pedang besar dan menebaskannya kearah kedua bocah genin. Tak hanya terhempas dan menghantam reruntuhan, serangan elemen angin itu juga menimbulkan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Shinki jatuh menimpa tubuh Shikadai sehingga ia tidak terlalu merasakan sakit meski imbasnya, ia mendapat luka sayatan yang lebih banyak dari Shikadai. Shinki pun langsung bangkit dan bergegas menolong temannya.

Baiklah! Aku rasa sudah cukup! Shinki menarik kembali boneka tengkoraknya dan menempatkan boneka itu disebelahnya, lantas menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan pasir besi.

Sebelum pria itu melancarkan serangan pedang angin, Shikadai berhasil menggunakan jutsu kage mane shuriken no jutsu dengan melemparkan pisau cakra kearah bayangan si jounin, saat Shinki berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia pun berhasil mengikat pria itu dengan jutsu kage mane, sehingga membuatnya tak mampu bergerak.

"Satetsu hirutaisou! … _Phoenix_!" Shinki mengubah pasir besinya menyerupai burung _phoenix_ raksasa dan menciptakan pusaran tornado agar burung pasirnya bisa membumbung ke udara dengan ketinggian melebihi sepuluh ribu meter untuk mengirimkan sinyal kepada Gaara.

Aku mohon, lihatlah tanda ini, Kazekage-sama! Setelah mencapai ketinggian tertentu, burung _phoenix_ itu meluncur turun dengan kecepatan pesawat jet. Shinki mengerahkan hampir seluruh cakranya untuk serangan terakhir.

"Jiton! … _Hell Roar_!" burung _phoenix_ itu membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan letupan-letupan api dari tubuhnya, berputar beberapa kali di udara, kemudian terbang rendah dan menyeruduk tubuh sang jounin yang tak bisa menghindar karena terikat jutsu kage mane.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!" sang jounin mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar karena pasir besi yang membentuk burung _phoenix_ itu bersuhu hampir seratus derajat _celcius_ , sehingga mampu menyebabkan luka bakar yang cukup serius.

Dia menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya dengan elemen air yang dimilikinya, tapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Shinki telah mengalirkan sedikit elemen Jitonnya pada kunai yang dilempar Shikadai, sehingga bayangan apapun yang ditangkap oleh kunai itu akan memiliki sifat magnetis yang mampu menarik unsur logam, seperti pasir besi.

"A-apa itu?" Shikadai tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Burung raksasa itu mengeluarkan letupan-letupan api sesaat sebelum menabrak tubuh sang jounin, padahal Shinki tidak memiliki elemen dasar api.

"Shinki!" Shikadai langsung menangkap tubuh genin Suna itu yang terhuyung lemah karena terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra. Shinki pun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Darah segar mengucur dari kedua ujung mulutnya karena dia hampir menghabiskan seluruh cakranya. Shikadai merasakan detak jantungnya semakin melemah.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Shinki! Kumohon!"

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Huaaa~ belum tahu kekuatan para new generation, jadinya saya masih menggunakan referensi dari jutsu-jutsu generasi sebelumnya :)

Menurut databook, Shikadai baru menguasai jutsu kage mane. Belum tahu juga, apakah nantinya dia akan mewarisi jutsu Temari or engga :) Semua jutsu Shinki adalah milik Sandaime Kazekage kecuali Phoenix yang merupakaan rekaan saya :)

Pasir besi bisa dipanaskan dibawah sinar matahari langsung dan bisa menyebabkan luka bakar ringan kalau dipegang, jadi jangan dicoba di rumah tanpa pengawasan khusus yaa :)

Yup! Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Phoenix_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** **_:_** Apa salahnya menjadi keponakan Kazekage? Tadinya Shikadai tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu sebelum Shinki menghunuskan pedang kearahnya hanya karena Shikadai memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kazekage. Berhasilkah Shikadai menyelamatkan diri dari upaya pembunuhan yang ditujukan padanya? Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I wish I could own Shinki and Shikadai but I own nothing except the plot :(

 _ **Warning :**_ Alur cepet, gaje, aba, ngasal, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

Gaara memandang gurun pasir yang terbentang di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Desir angin yang menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir menyeka wajah tirusnya dengan lembut, membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengarnya.

Pria itu kemudian menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sang angin dan deburan pasir mendesau di sekelilingnya. Bagaikan informan yang terlatih, mereka memberitahu sang Kazekage perihal setiap cakra dan suhu tubuh yang berhasil terdeteksi di padang pasir.

Raut wajah Gaara berubah gusar. Tak ada laporan mengenai keberadaan cakra Shikadai maupun Shinki. Kedua genin itu seakan raib ditelan bumi. Dia menggeram pelan, berusaha meredam deritan gigi-giginya karena menahan amarah.

Tak biasanya amarah begitu cepat menguasai hatinya karena Gaara selalu mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Dia hampir setiap saat bersikap tenang dan memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan kepala dingin.

Namun kali itu sedikit berbeda. Kemenakannya menghilang tepat di depan matanya, di gurun pasir Sunagakure dan dia sama sekali tak bisa melacak keberadaannya.

Gaara adalah penguasa padang pasir, Gaara sang pengendali pasir. Tapi hal itu terdengar seperti omong kosong belaka karena pada kenyataannya dia tak mampu menemukan Shikadai yang tenggelam di lautan pasir.

Seranai hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuh kecilnya, seolah menyentakkan Gaara akan satu hal penting yang terlewat dari rangkaian analisa yang terpatri di otak cerdasnya. "Aku bukan satu-satunya pengendali pasir disini." Gaara bergumam pelan.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya pengguna elemen Jiton disini," ralatnya. Gaara berbalik, melangkah cepat mendekati Shino dan Kankuro yang masih menggali informasi dari sekumpulan hewan melata tak bertulang belakang yang telah menghuni gurun pasir itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Gaara pada kedua pria yang tengah berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Belum." Kankuro yang menjawab seraya mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat sesuatu melintas diatas mereka.

Gaara dan Shino mengikuti pandangan Kankuro yang tertuju pada burung raksasa hasil jutsu _chouju giga_ milik Sai yang baru saja melakukan manuver pendaratan yang mulus. Sai dan Shikamaru melompat dari atas tunggangan mereka.

"Kami juga tak menemukan mereka." Sai melaporkan. Gaara melirik Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah Sai. Kakak iparnya itu masih tampak tenang meski tidak mengetahui nasib putra semata wayangnya yang telah menghilang selama beberapa jam.

Dalam hal menghadapi situasi yang pelik dengan kepala dingin, Gaara banyak belajar dari Shikamaru.

Suami Temari itu hampir tidak pernah bertindak gegabah dan selalu merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Shikamaru juga sangat piawai dalam mengatur perasaannya.

"Hnn. Ada apa?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Gaara yang entah disadarinya atau tidak, telah menatap ke arahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Shikadai?" Gaara merutuk dirinya sendiri karena melontarkan pertanyaan yang konyol. " _Bodoh! Tentu saja Shikamaru sangat mengkhawatirkan Shikadai lebih dari semua laki-laki yang berada disana."_

Gelagat Shikamaru yang terlalu tenang lah yang menimbulkan secercah kekhawatiran di hati sang Kazekage. Gaara menghela napas. "Apa yang kupikirkan yaa?! Bukankah itu memang khas Shikamaru sekali?!" Seketika Gaara merasa dirinya telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Shikamaru menepuk punggung adik iparnya. "Shikadai akan baik-baik saja." Senyum tipis yang meneduhkan terukir di wajah maskulinnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sepasang bola mata hijau pucat memandangnya sedikit ragu.

"Naluri." Shikamaru menjawab mantap. "Naluri seorang ayah."

Mulut Gaara sedikit terbuka, terperangah dengan jawaban Shikamaru. Gaara berdecak pelan. Wajahnya menorehkan seulas senyum kekaguman yang ditujukannya untuk sang kakak ipar.

Agar dapat menyelami perasaan Shikamaru terhadap Shikadai, tentunya Gaara harus menjadi seorang ayah terlebih dahulu.

Namun, hingga detik ini Gaara belum menikah, apalagi memiliki seorang anak. Jadi, tahu apa dirinya mengenai naluri seorang ayah terhadap anaknya?

Shikamaru mengguncangkan bahunya perlahan. "Lagipula, Shinki bersamanya kan?!" Dia mengatakannya dengan santai.

Tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak tak sependapat dengan sang pemimpin klan Nara. Shikamaru malah menjadi salah tingkah karena merasa telah mengatakan hal yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Eh? Apa aku salah?" Shikamaru mengerik dagu dengan jari telunjuknya ketika empat pasang mata menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Tidak, Kak. Hanya saja…" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan beralih kembali pada Shino dan Kankuro.

"Kau mengingatkanku akan sesuatu," dia melanjutkan. Kemudian mengambil posisi berjongkok di sebelah Shino dan menanyakan sesuatu pada pria bermarga Aburame itu.

"Bisakah seranggamu mendeteksi partikel-partikel di bawah lapisan tanah yang mengandung unsur logam?" Shino agak heran dengan permintaan sang Kazekage, tapi pria itu lantas mengerti maksud Gaara.

Shinki adalah pengguna elemen magnet. Secara naluriah, anak itu akan mencari lokasi yang memiliki kandungan mineral besi yang tinggi yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk meledakkan lapisan tanah yang tebalnya mencapai ratusan meter.

"Apa kita bisa menemukan Shikadai dengan cara itu?" Kankuro bertanya dengan skeptis.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari bawah tanah adalah dengan meledakkan lapisan tanah di atasnya. Hal itu memang sangat beresiko, karena kemungkinan besar kita malah akan tertimbun tanah yang ambruk." Shikamaru memaparkan analisanya sambil mengelus janggutnya.

"Tapi, Shinki adalah pengendali Satetsu dan dengan teknik Jiton yang dikuasainya…" Gaara bangkit dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Shikamaru. "Kurasa hal itu bukan masalah besar baginya."

"Ada ledakan besar beberapa kilometer di arah barat daya!" Suara Shino menghenyakkan ketiga bersaudara itu. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, mereka pun langsung bergegas menuju lokasi yang dimaksud Shino.

Baru setengah perjalanan, mata _obsidian_ Sai menangkap sebuah objek hitam yang melayang di udara yang diyakininya terlihat seperti seekor burung raksasa.

"Coba lihat itu!" Semua orang mengarahkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk Sai.

"Itu… Shinki!"

.

.

.

"Shinki, bertahanlah!" Shikadai hampir tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat Shinki bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dia membaringkan Shinki di tanah dengan hati-hati seraya beberapa kali menengok ke arah jounin yang menyerang mereka yang kini tengah menggelepar di tanah.

Jounin itu masih terikat jutsu _kage mane_ miliknya dan dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, Shikadai memperkirakan kalau pria itu tak akan menyerang mereka.

Shinki mendapat luka dalam yang lumayan parah karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan jutsu tingkat tinggi hingga dirinya hampir kehabisan cakra.

Tindakan bodoh sebenarnya, menurut si bocah Nara. Tapi, tentu saja Shikadai tak akan membiarkannya mati. Shinki sudah menyelamatkannya dan dengan segenap hati, Shikadai ingin anak itu tetap hidup.

Shikadai menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku harus menolong Shinki!" Meskipun bukan ninja medis, Shikadai pernah diajarkan teknik dasar ninjutsu medis saat di akademi.

Shikadai harus mengalirkan cakranya ke titik-titik vital di tubuh Shinki untuk meregenerasi sel-sel yang rusak dan mempercepat pertumbuhan sel baru agar cakranya bisa pulih dengan cepat.

Tapi untuk melakukan itu, Shikadai harus memiliki cadangan cakra yang besar karena jika tidak, dia malah akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

Dipandanginya wajah Shinki yang semakin memucat. Riasan kabukinya telah terkoyak dan tergantikan dengan rentetan luka memar dan lebam. Darah segar masih mengalir melalui rongga hidungnya.

Shikadai menatap tubuh yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai melakukannya sejauh ini?" Nalar logisnya masih belum juga mampu mendefinisikan tindakan gegabah yang dilakukan Shinki.

Shikadai berpendapat kalau masih ada beberapa cara lain untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran jounin pengkhianat itu dan mengirimkan sinyal kepada Kazekage.

Dia beranggapan kalau Shinki tak harus sampai memaksakan diri menggunakan jutsu tingkat tinggi yang membutuhkan banyak cakra karena dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang pun, Shinki sebenarnya cukup hebat.

"Tapi, kenapa dia sampai menggunakan jutsu berbahaya itu?" Shikadai masih menguraikan beragam hipotesa mengenai alasan Shinki di otak cerdasnya hingga bermuara pada satu kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal. "Mungkinkah dia sengaja ingin bunuh diri?"

"Sial!" Shikadai menggemelutukkan giginya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kesal, marah, sedih dan kecewa, berkecamuk hebat dalam hatinya.

Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena dalam situasi genting seperti sekarang, dia telah kehilangan cukup banyak cakra hingga tubuhnya pun mulai melemah.

"Kalau seperti ini, mustahil aku bisa menolong Shinki," nada suaranya terdengar pasrah. Shikadai mendaratkan telinga kanannya di dada Shinki untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang kian melemah.

Bulir demi bulir air mata meluncur turun membasahi pipi Shikadai, ketika menyadari kondisi Shinki yang semakin parah.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Shinki! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Tangisan yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun akhirnya pecah.

"Ayah! Cepatlah datang!" Shikadai memanggil ayahnya tanpa sadar. Walaupun ia tahu kalau ayahnya barangkali masih berada di Konoha untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hokage. Tapi, Shikadai sangat berharap ayahnya akan datang menolongnya.

"Shikadai!" Anak berkuncir nanas itu lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Kelopak matanya melebar disertai senyum kebahagiaan ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dinantikannya sedang menuju ke arahnya. "Ayah!"

Shikamaru melompat dari pasir melayang milik Gaara dan bergegas menghampiri belahan jiwanya.

Ayah dan anak itu pun saling berpelukan, tak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang saling bertukar senyum melihat pemandangan mengharukan tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru memegang wajah Shikadai. Jarinya menelisik wajah tiruannya yang paling sempurna itu dengan cermat. Kekhawatiran yang mendalam terpancar jelas di wajah sang penasehat Hokage.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah." Shikadai meraih tangan ayahnya, senyumannya menyiratkan kalau tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

"Tapi, Shinki…" Mimik mukanya berubah sendu saat ia memandang genin satunya yang terbaring di dekat kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara mendekati kedua Nara tersebut.

Melihat Shinki yang tergeletak di tanah, Gaara bergegas menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaannya. "Dia kehabisan banyak sekali cakra." Shikadai menginformasikan.

Gaara mengangguk paham. Dia pun segera memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk memulihkan cakra Shinki agar anak itu bisa bertahan lebih lama hingga mendapatkan perawatan medis yang lebih layak.

"Ugh! Keadaannya mengenaskan sekali," celetuk Sai yang berjalan menghampiri jounin yang menyerang Shikadai seraya menutup hidungnya.

Nada bicaranya sedikit dilebih-lebihkan tapi rasanya itu cukup wajar karena kondisi pria itu seperti korban musibah kebakaran dengan kulit yang melepuh dan mengelupas serta kepulan asap tipis yang masih terlihat bermunculan dari bagian tubuhnya yang terbakar.

Matanya membelalak seperti sedang melihat sosok yang paling mengerikan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara parau yang tak jelas.

Wajahnya sedikit menghitam tapi Kankuro masih bisa mengenalinya karena wajah itu sering dilihatnya dalam pasukan anti-teror yang dipimpinnya.

"Ukoku!" Kankuro masih setengah tak percaya melihat jounin sehebat Ukoku terkapar dalam kondisi yang sangat parah seperti itu.

"Dia mencoba membunuh kami, Paman!" Amarah Shikadai seketika muncul. Shikamaru melirik anaknya sejenak.

Tatapan itu. Ekspresi itu. Semuanya sama persis. Pria Nara itu menyesap bibir. "Anak ini terlihat seperti Temari kalau sedang marah."

"Ceritakan yang selengkap-lengkapnya pada kami, Shikadai." Nada bicara Gaara terdengar seperti perintah. Namun, Shikadai menyadari posisinya. Anak itu lantas menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya dengan lengkap dan detail sesuai perintah Kazekage.

"Teme! Beraninya kau berniat membunuh keponakanku!" Kankuro menendang kaki Ukoku, meluapkan kekesalannya.

Sai berusaha menenangkan Kankuro karena biar bagaimanapun, Ukoku tetap harus dimintai pertanggungjawaban dan kesaksiannya perihal kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap keponakan Kazekage.

"Kita harus segera membawa mereka ke rumah sakit." Shikamaru mengusulkan.

"Terlambat. Dia sudah mati." Shino menyela. Dia telah memastikan beberapa kali kalau denyut nadi Ukoku berhenti total.

Pria Aburame itu bahkan sampai menggunakan serangganya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau jounin Suna itu sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Shino memutar bola matanya, mengarah pada Shinki. "Akhirnya anak itu berhasil membunuh seseorang dengan kekuatannya yang misterius."

Shino menelan ludah. Apa yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak awal ujian chunnin telah menjadi kenyataan. Shinki berhasil menumbangkan seorang shinobi sekelas jounin kendati masih berpangkat sebagai genin.

"Panas!" Shino bermaksud membersihkan pasir hitam yang menyelimuti jasad Ukoku sebelum dia merasakan panas yang menyengat bagai bara api ketika menyentuh pasir itu.

"Pasir itu telah dialiri semacam ninjutsu. Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkannya begitu saja." Gaara memberitahu. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jiton." Gaara mengaktifkan elemen magnetnya dengan segel tangan. "Satetsu kyodaisou."

Butiran-butiran pasir besi yang menyelimuti tubuh Ukoku bergerak seolah-olah ditiup angin.

Gaara kemudian menggunakan jutsu pasir melayang dengan pasir besi itu untuk mengangkat jasad Ukoku dan membawanya ke Suna.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, ujian chunnin babak ketiga pun akhirnya berakhir. Seluruh tim genin yang berhasil mengumpulkan gulungan sesuai ketentuan, telah melapor dan menyerahkan semua gulungan mereka kepada pengawas.

Banyak yang berhasil lulus, namun lebih banyak yang gagal, yang sebagian besar disebabkan karena ketidaktahuan para peserta akan medan ujian kali ini.

Gurun pasir telah mengecohkan mereka. Banyak juga di antara mereka yang mengeluh karena kompas tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Para peserta ujian kemudian diarahkan menuju ke sebuah penginapan yang tersembunyi dibalik bukit pasir, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, untuk beristirahat setelah mengikuti ujian yang berat.

Penginapan itu memiliki banyak kamar yang diperuntukkan bagi setiap tim, dengan tiga tempat tidur di setiap kamarnya. Di tempat itu juga telah disiapkan makan malam yang dihidangkan di atas meja secara prasmanan dengan pilihan menu beraneka ragam.

Chouchou langsung menghampiri meja makan begitu melihat aneka makanan yang menggugah selera. Dicomotnya satu bistik sapi yang asapnya masih mengepul sedikit, pertanda baru saja selesai dimasak.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " Chouchou melahapnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Dasar gendut! Di saat seperti ini, kau masih bisa makan?" Inojin merengut kesal karena Chouchou tak memperlihatkan keprihatinannya sama sekali akan nasib Shikadai.

"Diam kau, pirang! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau sedang lapar!" Chouchou berkilah.

Itu memang benar. Seharian itu dia kelaparan karena stok cemilannya habis lebih cepat lantaran dirinya merisaukan keselamatan Shikadai.

Selera makannya meningkat drastis manakala dia sedang bersedih atau terlalu memikirkan sesuatu.

Inojin sebaliknya. Dia malah tak bernafsu sama sekali untuk makan atau sekedar mencicipi. Dirinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

Tim Ino-Shika-Chou dan Tim Shinki akhirnya dinyatakan gagal karena tidak berhasil mengumpulkan gulungan. Sebelumnya, Inojin dan Yodo merupakan yang paling berhasrat untuk lulus ujian chunnin.

Tapi setelah insiden Shinki dan Shikadai yang tenggelam ke dalam jebakan pasir hisap, mereka sudah tidak lagi memedulikan soal itu.

Yang menjadi perhatian keduanya saat ini adalah keselamatan Shinki dan Shikadai yang hingga kini belum jelas nasibnya.

Tatapan Inojin beralih ke arah dua orang anggota Tim Shinki yang tersisa, yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memandang ke arah jendela besar yang menghadap gurun pasir.

"Yodo terlihat sedih. Dia pasti sangat mencemaskan Shinki." Inojin merasa iba. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi entah kenapa melihat Yodo yang bersedih seperti itu, membuat hatinya bertambah pilu.

"Hei! Shikadai mana?" Boruto memeluk bahu Inojin, mengenyahkan lamunan bocah pirang itu dari Yodo.

Anak sulung Hokage itu tampak sumringah, begitu pula dengan kedua anggota timnya. Inojin menebak, pasti tim Boruto berhasil lulus ujian chunnin kali ini.

Inojin menyahut dengan nada lirih. "Sesuatu terjadi pada Shikadai." Menyadari raut kesedihan di wajah Inojin, Boruto dan lainnya berubah muram.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Shikadai?" Mitsuki yang bertanya.

"Dia tenggelam ke dalam pasir hisap," sangat berat bagi Inojin untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Sarada memberondong Inojin dengan pertanyaan.

Inojin pun kembali menceritakan peristiwa itu dari awal. Semua anggota tim Boruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka.

"Pasir hisap seharusnya tidak bisa menenggelamkan manusia." Sarada masih tak percaya tapi mendengar cerita Inojin, maka dipastikan hal itulah yang memang sudah terjadi.

"Mereka sudah menemukan Shikadai?" Boruto terlihat cemas. Inojin menggeleng pasrah. Shikadai sudah tenggelam sejak tengah hari tapi hingga saat ini belum ada berita dari Kazekage maupun pengawas ujian yang lain.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Ponsel pintar layar sentuh milik Inojin bergetar beberapa kali. Anak itu lekas mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas.

Dia hampir terlonjak ketika melihat nama yang tertera di _video call_ yang diterimanya. "Ini dari Paman Shikamaru!" Inojin langsung menggeser layar dengan satu sentuhan ringan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Tapi panggilan itu bukan dari Shikamaru. "Yo!" Shikadai menyapa temannya melalui _video call_.

Wajah tak bersemangatnya hampir memenuhi layar ponsel Inojin, tapi semua temannya terlihat bahagia lantaran dapat melihat wajah menyebalkan itu lagi. "Shikadai!"

Chouchou yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya, langsung menghampiri Inojin yang memekik kegirangan karena mendapat kabar dari Shikadai.

"Shikadai! Kau baik-baik saja?" Boruto yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Shikadai, apa kau terluka?" Sarada tak mau ketinggalan.

Chouchou menghabiskan gigitan sosis terakhirnya sebelum ikut menanyai temannya yang bermarga Nara. "Shikadai! Sekarang kau sedang berada dimana? Cepatlah datang kesini. Makanannya enak-enak loh!"

"He-hei! Tenang dulu. Jangan memberikan pertanyaan keroyokan seperti itu! Aku kan bingung mau jawab yang mana duluan! Merepotkan saja!" Shikadai mengajukan protes.

Teman-temannya pun memilih untuk diam sejenak dan membiarkan Shikadai menceritakan musibah yang menimpanya.

Shikadai menggaruk pipinya, merasa tidak enak hati karena membentak teman-temannya yang tidak bersalah.

"Baiklah. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian... Eh, Inojin. Bisakah kau memanggil teman-temannya Shinki? Aku ingin mereka juga mendengarkan penjelasanku," pinta Shikadai.

 _"_ _Okay!"_ Tak sampai semenit, Inojin datang kembali bersama Yodo dan Araya. Yodo yang melihat Shikadai dalam _video call_ langsung menanyakan tentang Shinki kepada anak itu.

"Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Shinki masih berada di ruang _ICU_. Lukanya cukup parah dan dia masih dalam kondisi koma." Shikadai menuturkan.

"Separah itukah? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Yodo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah ruah. "Oh, Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan Shinki," doanya dalam hati.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Itu perintah dari Kazekage. Maaf yaa." Shikadai terlihat menyesal.

Situasi berubah hening sejenak. Tim Ino-Shika-Chou dan Tim Boruto menunjukkan keprihatinan atas apa yang terjadi pada Shinki.

"Shinki akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus meyakini hal itu." Sarada memegang bahu Yodo, berusaha menghibur kegundahan hatinya. Yodo menatap gadis berkacamata yang tersenyum penuh ketulusan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih. A-aku.. Aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja." Yodo agak terisak mengatakannya.

"Kazekage berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Shinki." Shikadai menimpali apa adanya.

Tapi, dalam hati dia berharap agar Yodo dan Araya tak lagi terlalu mencemaskan Shinki setelah dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami, Shikadai." Araya akhirnya buka suara. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak ekspresi anak itu lantaran wajahnya ditutupi topeng.

"Sama-sama. Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan tetap berada disini untuk menemani Shinki. Aku juga akan mengabarkan pada kalian tentang kondisi Shinki jika terjadi sesuatu."

Segurat kelegaan terpatri di wajah Yodo ketika mendengarkan perkataan Shikadai barusan. Kedua genin Sunagakure itu mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum mereka kembali ke tempatnya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Shikadai." Boruto tak menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Mitsuki juga tampak lega meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Shinki kalau dia sudah sadar yaa." Sarada terdengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Eh? Aku tidak titip salam untuk Shinki. Kau jangan mengada-ngada, Sarada." Boruto yang tak peka menimpali seenak udelnya. Sarada menenggak air liurnya dan seketika wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau kesal.

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan sedikit rasa kepedulian pada orang lain, Boruto?" Sarada bertanya dengan nada sinis dan delikan tajam khas Uchiha.

Boruto berkacak pinggang. "Aku peduli padanya. Aku juga berharap agar dia bisa pulih dengan cepat. Tapi, kenapa harus titip salam segala? Aku kan bukan penggemarnya!"

Boruto tak mau mengalah pada gadis itu, menunjukkan sifat keras kepala layaknya seorang Uzumaki.

"Akkhhh! Sudahlah! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu!" Sarada memilih tak meladeni ketidakpekaan Boruto yang sudah melebihi batas. Dia pun meninggalkan Boruto dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei! Tu-tunggu! Sarada!" Boruto tak lantas membiarkan temannya pergi begitu saja. Anak itu pun bergegas menyusul Sarada.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Dasar aneh!" Shikadai yang tak terlalu mengerti tentang hubungan antar lawan jenis, hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sebagai ekspresi yang dirasanya paling tepat dalam situasi semacam itu.

"Mereka jadi seperti itu sejak pertandingan Sarada melawan Shinki," terang Mitsuki

Trio Ino-Shika-Chou hanya manggut-manggut, kendati masih tak paham dengan penjelasan Mitsuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong…. Senang bisa melihatmu masih bernapas hingga detik ini, Anak Rusa." Mitsuki beralih pada Shikadai.

"Kupikir aku akan kehilangan satu saingan yang cukup menyusahkan dengan mudah. Tapi, sepertinya aku berharap terlalu tinggi," lanjutnya.

Shikadai hanya tertawa masam menanggapi omongan culas Mitsuki yang bagaikan ular berbisa. "Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkanku semudah itu, Mitsuki. Camkan baik-baik dalam otakmu, Bocah Ular." Shikadai menyeringai licik.

"Hahaha. Aku akan ingat hal itu." Mitsuki menunjukkan tawanya yang aneh seperti ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus mengurusi Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu agar tidak saling membunuh. Jaa ne!" Mitsuki melambaikan tangannya, berpamitan untuk menyusul rekan satu timnya.

"Dialah yang paling aneh di antara teman-temannya," ujar Chouchou. Shikadai dan Inojin mengamini pendapat teman mereka.

"Biarkanlah si aneh itu dengan segala keanehannya." Inojin menyahut kalem, dan memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah ponsel tujuh inchnya.

"Nara Shikadai! Aku sangat mencemaskanmu tahu! Kenapa baru memberitahu kami sekarang, huh?" Inojin menjadi sama mengerikannya dengan sang ibu kalau sudah berlagak mengomeli Shikadai.

Tapi kali itu Shikadai tidak membalas Inojin dengan kata andalannya. Entah kenapa dia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya kembali setelah semua yang terjadi padanya hari itu.

Bisa dikatakan dirinya sangat beruntung. Bagaimana seandainya Shinki tidak membangkang perintah atasannya?

Bagaimana kalau Shinki benar-benar membunuhnya? Bagiamana seandainya Shinki tidak menggunakan jutsu itu untuk memberi sinyal pada Kazekage? Dirinya pasti hanya tinggal nama sekarang.

Shikadai masih merasa semua itu bagaikan mimpi buruk dan dia sangat bersyukur karena masih hidup dan tidak mengalami luka yang berarti. Namun kesedihan kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Inojin. Maafkan aku juga karena aku, tim kita jadi gagal di ujian chunnin kali ini."

Inojin dan Chouchou saling berpandangan ketika menyaksikan untuk pertama kalinya, Nara Shikadai menyeka air matanya yang hampir tertumpah.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, Shikadai. Kita kan bisa mencoba lagi periode berikutnya. Yang terpenting bagi kami adalah keselamatanmu." Chouchou membesarkan hati sahabatnya dengan segenap ketulusan dan kelembutan hati yang dimilikinya.

Inojin pun demikian. Sorot matanya yang menyejukkan telah mengungkapkan perasaan anak itu.

"Terima kasih, Teman-teman. Kalian yang terbaik!" Shikadai tak pernah berbangga dengan statusnya sebagai keponakan Kazekage atau calon penerus klan Nara.

Tapi, dia akan dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah bagian dari Tim Ino-Shika-Chou yang legendaris!

"Yeah! Setidaknya kau tak mengulang kesuksesan ayahmu yang lolos ujian chunnin sendirian. Hahaha!" Inojin tetap tak menghilangkan kebiasaan yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah.

Shikadai yang sudah kebal dengan kelakuan ayah dan anak berlidah tajam, tak mau juga repot-repot menanggapinya dengan sewot.

"Haruskah kau berkata seperti itu? Dasar pirang yang tak berperasaan!" Malah Chouchou yang merasa keberatan dengan sikap Inojin.

"Kau juga tidak berperasaan, Gendut! Siapa yang tak berhenti makan padahal Shikadai sedang dalam masalah?" Inojin membalas tak kalah pedas. Bocah Yamanaka dan Akimichi itu pun terlibat perdebatan sengit seperti biasanya.

"Haaaaa. Selalu saja seperti itu. Merepotkan!" Shikadai sengaja meninggikan suaranya agar kedua sahabatnya berhenti bertengkar. Namun, dia malah kena imbas dari keduanya.

"Diam kau, Kepala Nanas!"

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

 **A/N :** Berusaha apdet disela-sela kesibukan :) Semoga chapter yang ini ga terlalu mengecewakan reader sekalian. Hehehe. But, feel free to critic and comment yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Phoenix_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I wish I could own Shinki and Shikadai but sadly… I own nothing except the plot T.T

 ** _Warning :_** Idem seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Harap maklum, saya amatiran jadi masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Hehehe. Yosh! Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Shinki tetap harus dihukum, Kazekage-sama. Dia telah berkomplot dengan pemberontak! Anak itu berencana membunuh keponakan Anda!"

Segenap anggota dewan kehormatan Sunagakure yang menghadiri rapat terkejut mendengar penuturan yang dikemukakan oleh Oda –salah satu anggota dewan yang juga merupakan sesepuh desa Suna yang disegani.

"De-dengan segala hormat, Oda-san… Saya tidak bermaksud menyanggah pendapat Anda. Ta-tapi… Bukankah Shinki dan Shikadai diserang oleh shinobi pemberontak saat ujian chunnin? Tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa ia berkomplot dengan Ukoku." Ryusa –anggota lain yang berusia lebih muda menimpali perkataan Oda.

"Tsk!" Sang tetua hanya mendecak sinis sambil melirik ke arah Kazekage yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Ekspresi Gaara masih sulit diterka. Dia tidak merespon pendapat Oda maupun Ryusa. Bahkan, ia tidak menegur anggota dewan lain yang memihak pada Oda dan Ryusa, yang saling berdebat kecil mengenai permasalahan pelik ini.

Raut kekesalan tergambar jelas di wajah tak _make-up_ Kankuro ketika menyaksikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan para anggota dewan kehormatan Sunagakure.

Mereka lebih memilih menguras energi untuk berseteru membenarkan pendapat masing-masing ketimbang memikirkan solusi dari permasalahan Shinki bersama-sama.

Pria berambut kecoklatan itu mengalihkan atensinya pada sang adik yang masih termenung di kursinya. Kankuro menyadari ada yang tidak biasa pada adiknya. Tubuh Gaara memang berada di ruang rapat, namun pikirannya mengudara entah kemana.

Wajah yang menjelmakan rupa Kazekage keempat itu, lamat-lamat menorehkan seulas senyum getir. Kankuro dapat memaklumi sikap sang adik. Masalah Shinki memang cukup pelik, dikarenakan juga menyangkut hubungan baik dua desa shinobi yang susah payah dipertahankan oleh Gaara selama ini.

Kendati Hokage ketujuh telah memaafkan tindakan Shinki, bahkan memberikan pujian kepada anak itu karena menyelamatkan shinobi Konoha. Namun tetap saja para anggota dewan –khususnya para tetua, tidak mampu memahami permasalahan itu dengan pemikiran sederhana layaknya Naruto Uzumaki.

Mereka tetap menganggap Shinki sebagai ancaman, apalagi ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Shinki –seorang genin yang bahkan belum lulus ujian chunnin, mampu membunuh Ukoku yang tak lain adalah seorang jounin berpengalaman dengan sederet misi level A yang berhasil diselesaikannya.

Tidak bermaksud membebani adiknya, tapi Kankuro sangat berharap Gaara bisa memecahkan permasalahan ini tanpa mengundang perselisihan di antara penduduk Suna maupun kericuhan antar desa di kemudian hari.

Faktanya, hubungan diplomasi Suna dan Konoha tidak seharmonis hubungan persahabatan Gaara dan Naruto. Meskipun mereka adalah pemimpin desa, namun peraturan dan tradisi yang telah dijalani selama bertahun-tahun, tetap tidak banyak berubah.

Kankuro memijit keningnya. Apapun keputusan Gaara, dia hanya berharap… Yah, dia hanya bisa berharap apapun keputusan yang diambil sang Kazekage, hubungan keakraban antara Suna dan Konoha tidak terpengaruh, begitu pula hubungan Suna dengan desa shinobi lainnya.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, Gaara susah payah memupuk kerja sama dan hubungan baik kepada seluruh desa shinobi dan negara-negara besar.

Kankuro tidak ingin nama baik Sunagakure tercemar hanya karena perbuatan segelintir pemberontak yang ingin menyulut kekacauan dan mengancam keamanan desa dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan anak-anak yang tidak bersalah.

"Ehmm." Hanya dengan berdehem sekali, Gaara mampu membungkam perdebatan sengit yang sedang terjadi di ruang rapat. Pandangan menusuk dari sepasang iris hijau pucat menatap semua orang yang duduk mengitari meja bundar.

"Aku sudah mempelajari hasil investigasi tim penyidik yang dipimpin Kankuro dan telah mengambil keputusan yang…" Gaara diam sejenak, sepintas keraguan terpancar dari matanya,

"Tepat," lalu keraguan itu membias begitu saja, digantikan dengan kemantapan hati yang biasanya selalu diperlihatkan sang Kazekage saat memutuskan sesuatu yang penting.

Dia pun melanjutkan, "aku akan mengumumkan keputusanku saat keadaan Shinki sudah membaik. Anak itu baru saja pulih dari koma. Setelah kondisinya memungkinkan, aku akan menginterogasinya terlebih dahulu."

"Dan sampai aku mengumumkan keputusanku… Tidak ada yang diperkenankan menjenguk atau berbicara pada Shinki tanpa izin dariku. Aku mengharapkan pengertian Anda semua," tandas sang pemimpin desa mengakhiri rapat. Setelah itu, Gaara beranjak meninggalkan ruang rapat bersama Kankuro.

.

.

.

"Kau benar… Dia membuka kartunya sendiri saat rapat barusan," ujar Kankuro seraya menanggalkan mantel resmi keanggotaan dewan Suna, lalu menyampirkannya di bahu ala kadarnya.

Berbeda dengan Gaara yang selalu tampil perlente, Kankuro tak terlalu suka hal-hal yang bersifat terlalu formal. "Aku akan menyuruh Amagi menyelidiki Oda diam-diam. Gelagatnya cukup mencurigakan sepanjang rapat tadi," tambahnya.

Kankuro mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah sang adik saat mereka melangkah beriringan menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi di lantai bawah tanah gedung Kazekage.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Kak." Gaara menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Gaara." Kankuro menepuk bahu adiknya. Kakak-beradik itu menghentikan langkahnya di persimpangan koridor menuju lantai atas. Gaara menoleh pada sang kakak, melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan menghukum Shinki kan?!" Kankuro akhirnya mengungkapkan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sepanjang rapat dewan yang baru saja digelar.

Hanya panitia ujian chunnin serta para Kage yang mengetahui perihal Shinki yang terlebih dahulu menyerang Shikadai atas perintah Ukoku. Mereka sepakat merahasiakannya demi mencegah keributan. Tapi, tindakan Shinki jelas mengindikasikan bahwa anak itu terlibat dengan Ukoku.

Kankuro sangat yakin bahwa ada pihak berwenang yang turut andil atas tindakan Shinki dan Ukoku. Mereka gagal memicu kericuhan karena Shinki membelot dan membunuh Ukoku demi menyelamatkan Shikadai.

Tapi hal itu tidak mengakhiri segalanya. Bisa jadi mereka menyusun rencana lain dan mencari kambing hitam lain. Namun sebelum itu… Mereka harus menyingkirkan si pembangkang terlebih dahulu. Mereka pasti mengincar nyawa Shinki. Itulah yang membebani pikiran Kankuro.

Baginya, Shinki tidak hanya penyelamat Shikadai. Di sisi lain, anak itu telah menyelamatkan Suna. Kankuro tak ingin membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Shinki tetap menjalankan misi yang diperintahkan padanya.

Shikadai mungkin telah tewas dan Konoha sangat mungkin memutuskan hubungan diplomatis atau yang lebih buruk… Mengibarkan bendera perang. Hal itu membuat Kankuro bergidik. Untung saja yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Entah bagaimana, ia harus berterima kasih pada Shinki.

"Shinki akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu cemas, Kak." Senyum meneduhkan yang terukir di wajah Gaara, melenyapkan kekhawatiran Kankuro dalam sekejap. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin Shinki diawasi selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruangannya atau berbicara padanya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Termasuk Shikadai dan Shikamaru." Permohonan Gaara terdengar seperti perintah.

"Aku akan memastikan keselamatannya," namun Kankuro tak memusingkan soal itu dan menyeringai pada Gaara. Bola matanya memutar ke arah sudut koridor dimana seseorang tengah bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Gaara menuruni tangga batu menuju perpustakaan kecil di bawah tanah sambil menenteng lampu minyak sebagai satu-satunya penerangan yang ada. Perpustakaan bawah tanah adalah ruang rahasia yang hanya diketahui beberapa tetua dan para Kazekage yang berkuasa.

Di sana tersimpan benda-benda peninggalan dari leluhur Sunagakure dan Kazekage terdahulu. Kebanyakan merupakan perkamen-perkamen tua yang ditulis para shinobi legendaris yang menerangkan tentang rahasia-rahasia besar Suna, termasuk beberapa jutsu terlarang dan paling mematikan.

Gaara tak terlalu sering mengunjungi perpustakaan itu lantaran telah menghafal hampir keseluruhan teks yang tersimpan di sana atas desakan Ebizo saat dirinya baru saja menjabat sebagai Kazekage.

Terakhir kali sang Kazekage mendatangi ruangan tersembunyi itu adalah saat ia hendak mengembangkan _kekkei genkai_ _Jiton_ yang secara tak terduga, diwariskan dari sang ayah yang mempelajari _Jiton_ dari Kazekage ketiga.

Awalnya Gaara tidak terlalu berhasrat menjadikan _Magnet Release_ sebagai salah satu senjata pamungkasnya. Alasan sang Kazekage ingin mengembangkan teknik _release_ itu adalah karena Shinki.

Gaara merasa bertanggung jawab melatih anak itu, sebab di Sunagakure, hanya Gaara dan Shinki yang menguasainya. Walau hingga kini belum diketahui darimana Shinki memperoleh atau mempelajari teknik _Jiton_ sebelum Gaara melatihnya.

Gaara berhenti di depan rak kayu tua yang menjulang beberapa meter hingga terlihat hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Rak itu nampak disesaki gulungan perkamen peninggalan para Kazekage yang mengembangkan jutsu-jutsu hebat.

Seperti penyempurnaan teknik _kugutsu_ yang ditulis Kazekage kedua dan teknik _Jiton_ serta pengendalian pasir Shukaku yang berhasil dipecahkan Kazekage ketiga. Ayahnya pun turut menyumbang pengetahuannya tentang pasir emas dan mata ketiga serta cara menyempurnakan _Magnet Release_.

Gaara mengambil catatan tua peninggalan Kazekage pertama yang terselip di antara kitab-kitab kuno berselimut debu. Manuskrip itu hanya terdiri dari beberapa lembar dan kertasnya sudah sangat lusuh, pinggirannya pun mulai terkoyak dimakan usia, tapi tulisannya masih dapat dibaca.

Reto menulis notula itu beberapa saat sebelum dia terbunuh. Tidak ada naskah dari para Kazekage terdahulu yang isinya serupa dengan naskah terakhir milik Reto tersebut. Manuskrip sang pendiri Sunagakure memaparkan tentang jutsu hebat dan mematikan yang hanya dapat dikuasai oleh seseorang yang ditakdirkan oleh Dewa.

Manuskrip itu diberi judul sesuai dengan jutsu yang dijelaskan di dalamnya… _The Phoenix_.

Gaara membacanya sekilas, lalu menggulung lembaran tua itu dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya ke sebuah tabung kaca.

Jutsu _The Phoenix_ dahulu hanya dianggap sebagai legenda seperti halnya legenda harta karun yang terkubur di bawah hamparan padang pasir Sunagakure.

Tapi setelah menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang genin Sunagakure yang menggunakan jutsu itu saat ujian chunnin, Gaara mulai bertekad menggali lebih dalam tentang asal usul _The Phoenix_ , serta keterkaitan Shinki dengan jutsu tersebut.

.

.

.

Shinki nyaris tak dapat merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Beringsut sedikit demi merasakan posisi yang lebih nyaman pun rasanya begitu sulit, lantaran ia belum leluasa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku haus," anak itu bergumam lirih pada angin padang pasir yang berhembus pelan melintasi jendela kamarnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Hanya derit suara jendela dan desiran angin malam yang menemaninya.

"Leherku pegaaal," rintihnya pada bulan purnama yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik jendela.

Shinki tak pernah mengharapkan akan ada seseorang yang menyambutnya setelah ia siuman atau setidaknya menjaganya sepanjang waktu. Hal-hal semacam itu hanya berlaku pada seseorang yang memiliki keluarga, bukan seseorang yang yatim piatu seperti dirinya.

Butuh usaha keras sampai ia berhasil menggerakkan lehernya yang mengenakan penyangga dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Ah! _Satetsu_!" Shinki berseru riang kala ia mendapati pasir besinya ditempatkan dalam sebuah guci kaca di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Anak itu berupaya mengaktifkan teknik _Jiton_ untuk mengendalikan _Satetsu_ , agar dapat mempermudah dirinya melakukan sesuatu. Namun, usahanya sia-sia.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Berapa kali pun ia berusaha mengumpulkan cakra dan memusatkan konsentrasi, tetap saja dia tak dapat mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai_ nya.

"Kondisimu belum memungkinkan untuk menggunakan _Magnet Release_." Shinki tersentak mendengar suara berkarisma yang tak asing dalam pendengarannya, menggema dari sudut gelap kamar.

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang mendekati tempat tidurnya. Shinki menahan napas, tak tahu apakah ia harus takut atau senang karena ternyata dia tak sendirian di ruangan itu.

Akhirnya orang itu menampakkan sosoknya dengan menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur Shinki.

"Ka-kazekage-sama!"

Gaara tersenyum pada anak itu. Dia menekan tombol di bawah ranjang Shinki untuk menaikkan bagian kepala tempat tidur sehingga punggung anak itu bisa tetap bersandar saat dia berada dalam posisi duduk. Sang Kazekage juga membetulkan posisi kepala Shinki agar anak itu merasa lebih nyaman.

"Te-terima kasih, Ka-kazekage-sama." Kegugupan meliputi Shinki. Ia tak menyangka Kazekage sendiri yang menemaninya, bahkan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Kegembiraannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Gaara membantunya melepaskan dahaga dengan memberinya air melalui sedotan dan merapatkan tepian selimutnya yang tersibak agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama." Bocah berambut hitam itu tak lagi merasa _nervous_.

Gaara duduk di sisinya, memandangnya seraya tersenyum. Tanpa riasan _kabuki_ , wajah Shinki nyaris sepucat bocah Yamanaka dari tim Ino-Shika-Cho, namun kelegaan tersirat dari tatapan dan senyuman Gaara ketika mengetahui bahwa kondisi Shinki akan lekas membaik.

Untuk sesaat, Shinki merasa seakan-akan dirinya begitu berharga bagi sang Kazekage. Tapi…"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Shikadai." Harusnya dia sudah memperkirakan kalau Gaara bersikap baik padanya karena ia menyelamatkan Shikadai.

Shinki hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan, terbersit setitik kekecewaan dalam hati anak itu.

Mungkin Ukoku benar. Gaara hanya peduli pada Shikadai –keponakan yang dibanggakannya, yang akan mewarisi tahta Kazekage. Sunagakure akan dipimpin Kazekage berdarah Konoha di masa depan.

Shinki menghindari bertatapan dengan Gaara sebisa mungkin. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Antara kecewa dengan keberpihakkan Gaara pada Shikadai, marah pada dirinya sendiri karena Ukoku berhasil memanfaatkannya dan merasa bersalah pada Shikadai karena telah membahayakan hidupnya.

"Aku penasaran…" Gaara memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau memilih untuk menyelamatkan Shikadai daripada menuntaskan misimu, sementara kau sendiri hampir tewas karena melindunginya." _Iris_ hijaunya menatap anak itu lekat-lekat.

Mulut Shinki sedikit terbuka. Jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar saat memandang wajah sang Kazekage dari dekat. Kini ia tahu alasannya, kenapa Yodo dan anak-anak perempuan di akademi ninja sangat mengagumi kepala desa mereka.

"Karena aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka. Kau sangat menyayangi Shikadai hingga perhatianmu tak akan berpaling pada yang lain jika Shikadai berada di dekatmu. Kau pikir aku ingin melihatmu berduka menangisi kematian Shikadai? Shikadai adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Dan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu, maka ia juga berarti dalam hidupku. Aku akan melindungi mereka, melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi seperti kau melindungi Sunagakure, Kazekage-sama!"

Shinki berharap mengungkapkan semua kalimat itu di hadapan Gaara sekarang, agar sang Kazekage memahami perasaannya, tapi lidahnya terasa kaku, seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Shinki masih menyadari posisinya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, selain seorang genin Suna yang gagal dalam ujian chunnin. Lebih parah lagi, dia adalah pengkhianat. Dia mengikuti perintah Ukoku untuk menjebak Shikadai dan berencana membunuh anak itu.

Bocah Suna itu merasa tak pantas menggulirkan kalimat-kalimat yang akan terdengar seperti menjilat memohon ampun pada Kazekage yang duduk di sebelahnya. Perbuatannya tak bisa dimaafkan karena membahayakan nyawa Shikadai, membahayakan keluarga Kazekage.

"Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku!" Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang tercetus dari bibirnya. Ya! Melindungi orang-orang yang disayangi Gaara dan seluruh penduduk Sunagakure adalah jalan ninja Satetsu no Shinki.

Gaara pun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa hari kemudian…_**

"Kau sudah siap?" Kankuro bertanya pada anak laki-laki yang tengah menyematkan ikat kepala berlambang Suna di keningnya.

Shinki sudah berpakaian lengkap. Anak itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan _satetsu_ sebagai ciri khasnya sehari-hari. Kondisinya juga telah pulih total dan pagi itu Kankuro menjemputnya untuk menghadiri rapat penting dengan anggota dewan Sunagakure untuk menindaklanjuti kasusnya.

"Apakah saya harus menghadiri rapat itu, Kankuro-dono?" tanyanya pada sang _master_ _kugutsu_ dengan raut polos. Dia merasa belum siap harus memaparkan peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya dan Shikadai di hadapan dua belas anggota dewan kehormatan Sunagakure.

Kankuro berjongkok di depan anak itu, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Meski dengan riasan _kabuki_ , Shinki masih terlihat mirip dengannya jika diamati sedekat ini," pikirnya.

Dua orang yang sama-sama mengenakan _make-up_ khas _bunraku_ _puppeters_ itu saling bertatapan. Lagi-lagi, Kankuro melukis pola baru yang rumit pada riasannya, sedangkan Shinki masih tetap mempertahankan pola E, seperti pola pada kendi pasir Gaara.

"Gaara sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?! Jika mereka bertanya macam-macam, ceritakan saja apa adanya… Kau tidak perlu takut, mengerti?!"

Shinki mengiyakan, namun ketegangan belum sirna dari wajahnya dan Kankuro bisa merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tangan bocah itu.

"Rahasia yang sebenarnya… Hanya keluarga kita yang tahu." Kankuro mengerling pada Shinki dan bibir mungil itu pun akhirnya mengukir senyum.

.

.

.

Shinki tak menyembunyikan kekagumannya saat memasuki ruang rapat anggota dewan kehormatan Sunagakure. Ini kali pertamanya ia berkunjung ke ruangan yang kerap digunakan para Kazekage dan anggota dewan untuk merumuskan suatu undang-undang atau membicarakan hal penting berkenaan dengan kesejahteraan desa.

"Tunggulah di sana." Kankuro memberikan instruksi pada muridnya sambil menunjuk ke arah empat patung raksasa para Kazekage terdahulu, kemudian ia sendiri duduk di tempatnya, di sisi kanan Gaara.

Shinki menuruti perintah Kankuro. Tingkah polosnya yang memberi hormat dengan membungkuk pada keempat patung Kazekage, mengundang tawa kecil beberapa anggota dewan, termasuk Baki dan Kankuro. Shinki berdiri di antara patung Kazekage kedua dan ketiga, tepat di belakang kursi Kazekage kelima.

Rapat berjalan tanpa hambatan dan Shinki menjawab semua pertanyaan anggota dewan dengan jujur, sesuai yang diperintahkan Gaara saat mereka berbicara empat mata pada malam sebelumnya.

"Ukoku-sensei mengatakan padaku bahwa Shikadai Nara tidak pantas menjadi Kazekage karena dia berdarah Konoha. Dia berhasil membujukku agar mengikuti rencananya membunuh Shikadai." Shinki berterus terang saat menjawab pertanyaan Ryusa.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak membunuh Shikadai seperti yang diperintahkan Ukoku? Bukankah kau marah saat Ukoku memberitahumu bahwa Kazekage akan mewariskan jabatannya pada keturunan Konoha daripada yang murni berasal dari Suna?!"

Suasana berubah mencekam saat Ryusa melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Kedua mata Gaara tampak melebar sekian detik dan sorot matanya berubah dingin. Kankuro dan Baki bahkan melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Ryusa, namun yang bersangkutan tak menghiraukannya.

"Karena itu tindakan pengecut… Awalnya aku memang kesal pada Kazekage-sama karena lebih memilih Shikadai daripada shinobi Sunagakure. Padahal selama ini kami berjuang keras… Berusaha menjadi lebih kuat demi melindungi Suna…" Shinki tertunduk saat mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Semua orang tampak terenyuh saat anak itu mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Terbetik sedikit rasa malu dan penyesalan dalam diri ketika mendengar penuturan Shinki.

Selama ini mereka terlalu sibuk mendesak Gaara dan Kankuro untuk segera menikah dan memiliki keturunan yang kelak menjadi Kazekage di masa depan.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan membujuk Temari agar menyerahkan Shikadai pada Suna. Mereka seperti ketakutan jika rantai kekuatan Kazekage terputus karena Gaara dan Kankuro tidak memiliki keturunan.

Shinki kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, memandang semua anggota dewan dengan penuh percaya diri. "Kazekage-sama pasti melihat kemampuan Shikadai menjadi seorang Kazekage. Tapi…" Lamat-lamat, seringai menantang terukir di wajah imut berpoles bedak tebal itu.

"Jika Shikadai Nara ingin menjadi Kazekage, maka ia harus membuktikan dirinya kepada seluruh rakyat Suna kalau dirinya memang pantas menduduki posisi itu! Dengan begitu, aku baru akan mengakuinya sebagai pemimpin Sunagakure!" Shinki berkata dengan lantang, hingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Pernyataan Shinki membuat semua orang terdiam. Ruang rapat pun menjadi sunyi senyap. Hingga akhirnya… 'Prok! Prok! Prok!'Tepuk tangan Gaara memecah kebisuan.

Sang Kazekage tak bisa menahan ekspresi kebanggaannya terhadap bocah Suna yang baru saja memberikan pernyataan yang sangat menggugah. Gaara memberi isyarat pada Shinki untuk mendekat padanya dan berdiri di antara dirinya dan Kankuro.

Gaara mendorong kursinya sedikit, lantas bangkit dan memegang pundak Shinki. "Shikadai akan menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat. Dia adalah putra kakakku dan cucu Kazekage keempat," katanya pada Shinki.

"Tapi…" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seluruh orang yang menghadiri rapat. "Butuh lebih dari sekedar hebat untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin Sunagakure."

"Aku tidak akan menjadikan Shikadai Nara sebagai Kazekage. Dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Konoha serta dididik secara Konoha. Sungguh konyol jika kalian berpikir, Shikadai menjadi pewarisku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sunagakure kepada seorang Kazekage yang tidak memahami seluk beluk desanya secara mendalam." Gaara menekankan kata-katanya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Oda yang mengkeret di kursinya.

"Aku masih memberi kesempatan kepada siapa pun yang masih ingin mengajukan pertanyaan pada Shinki sebelum aku mengumumkan keputusanku," tambah Gaara. Situasi kembali lengang beberapa menit.

Para anggota dewan saling bertukar pandang, hingga kemudian Ryusa mengangkat tangan, "tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dari kami, Kazekage-sama. Silakan lanjutkan dengan keputusan Anda," katanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. " Gaara menghela napas sesaat.

"Aku, Kazekage kelima, memutuskan bahwa kasus penyerangan terhadap Shikadai dan Shinki saat ujian chunnin di Sunagakure telah resmi ditutup. Shinki telah terbukti memiliki keterlibatan dengan Ukoku dan menunjukkan kesediaannya mengikuti rencana Ukoku untuk membunuh Shikadai Nara. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, Shinki berubah pikiran, lalu menyerang Ukoku hingga tewas serta menyelamatkan Shikadai," papar Gaara.

Gaara menoleh sekilas ke arah Shinki. "Tapi dalam kasus ini, Shinki menunjukkan potensi sebagai seorang pemberontak yang barangkali akan merugikan Suna di masa depan," ujarannya bernada prihatin.

Baki dan Ryusa tampak sependapat dengan Gaara seperti halnya sebagian besar anggota dewan yang lain.

Hanya Oda yang menampakkan ekspresi berbeda, seperti tengah menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Pria tua itu kemudian membuang muka ketika pandangannya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan Kankuro yang menatapnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku telah mengambil keputusan… Mulai saat ini, Shinki akan berada dalam pengawasanku." Gaara lantas menarik secarik kertas yang menyembul dari map yang dibawanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat hak perwalian penuh atas Shinki," memperlihatkan dokumen resmi hak asuh tersebut kepada seluruh anggota dewan.

"Dengan ini…" Gaara mengangkat surat perwalian itu seraya merangkul bahu Shinki.

"Aku, Kazekage kelima, memilih Shinki sebagai calon Kazekage yang akan meneruskan perjuanganku melindungi dan memakmurkan seluruh rakyat Sunagakure serta menjadikan Sunagakure sebagai desa shinobi yang disegani di seluruh dunia… Aku akan bertanggung jawab mengasuh dan mendidik Shinki hingga dia layak dan sanggup memikul jabatan seorang Kazekage yang dihormati dan dicintai rakyatnya."

.

.

.

 **to be continued…**

* * *

Feel free to critic and review. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal ini :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Phoenix_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I wish I could own Shinki and Shikadai but sadly… I own nothing except the plot T.T

 ** _Warning :_** Idem seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Harap maklum, saya amatiran jadi masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Hehehe.

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Gak penting sih, tapi saya sarankan baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu **The Phoenix** yang dipopulerkan band rock **Fall Out Boy** , karena keseluruhan fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut dan kalimat dalam kurung merupakan penggalan lirik lagu tersebut :)

Kalimat **_Bold_** / ** _Italic_** adalah narasi yang dituturkan Gaara. Okeh, saya bayangin adegan itu kaya narasi Optimus Prime di film Transformers pas ending sambil diiringi theme songnya! *kebangetan banget ngayalnya hoi* Hehehe XD Yosh! Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku, Kazekage kelima, memilih Shinki sebagai calon Kazekage yang akan meneruskan perjuanganku melindungi dan memakmurkan seluruh rakyat Sunagakure serta menjadikan Sunagakure sebagai desa shinobi yang disegani di seluruh dunia… Aku akan bertanggung jawab mengasuh dan mendidik Shinki hingga dia layak dan sanggup memikul jabatan seorang Kazekage yang dihormati dan dicintai rakyatnya," tandas Gaara.

Pengumuman sang Kazekage membuat semua orang tercengang. Tak ayal, langsung menumbuhkan pertentangan.

"Mo-mohon maaf, Kazekage-sama… Ta-tapi, Shinki bukan berasal dari keturunan para Kazekage!" Ikanago yang menyuarakan pendapat bahwa Kazekage haruslah ditentukan dari hubungan darah, langsung menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya pada keputusan Gaara.

"Tidak ada peraturan tertulis yang menyebutkan bahwa Kazekage dipilih berdasarkan hubungan darah," sergah Kankuro.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kankuro-san," ujar Ryusa. "Tidak pernah ada peraturan resmi yang mengesahkan bahwa seorang Kazekage haruslah berasal dari klan Kazekage," ia menambahkan.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Adakah yang sependapat dengan Ikanago-san dalam hal ini?" tanya Gaara.

Sang Kazekage tidak terkejut melihat Oda dan Joseki berpihak pada Ikanago, sebab selama ini mereka yang paling sering menyangsikan semua keputusan dan tindakannya sebagai Kazekage.

Sementara itu, anggota dewan lainnya masih terlihat ragu meski mereka tak mempertanyakan keputusan sepihak pemimpin mereka dalam menentukan calon pengganti dirinya.

"Baiklah… " Gaara meletakkan dokumennya di atas meja, mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian menyuruh Shinki berdiri di depannya. "Tunjukkan pada mereka, Shinki!"

Bocah Suna itu menganggut paham dan mengambil ancang-ancang, " _satetsu hirutaisou_ ," mengumpulkan pasir besi dan membuatnya berputar-putar di atas kepalanya, membentuk gumpalan besar, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu, " _Phoenix!_ "

Gumpalan pasir besi itu berubah menjadi seekor burung _Phoenix_ berukuran cukup besar. Tubuh dan matanya menyala-nyala seperti terkena percikan api. Burung _Phoenix_ itu melayang di langit-langit, sebelum akhirnya menukik cantik di tengah meja, mengagetkan semua anggota dewan hingga mereka bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"I-itu…" Ikanago dan Joseki masih tak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka sendiri.

Burung _Phoenix_ yang dahulu merupakan sebuah legenda, kini berada di hadapan mereka, mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang berkilauan sambil melenggang gemulai mengelilingi meja, seolah-olah menyapa semua orang.

" _The Phoenix_!" Oda yang menggenapi kalimat rekan-rekannya.

"Masih ada yang ingin mempertanyakan keputusanku?"

Melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang mengacungkan tangan, Gaara pun mengukir seringai kemenangan. Dia sudah mengantisipasi bahwa dekritnya menjadikan Shinki sebagai calon Kazekage, pastilah akan memunculkan pertentangan, khususnya dari para tetua seperti Oda dan Joseki.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama," dalam hati Gaara berterima kasih pada Reto, karena berkat catatan sang Kazekage lah, ia dapat mematahkan keraguan para sesepuh, karena Gaara yakin, baik Oda dan Joseki maupun semua anggota dewan senior, pasti pernah membaca tentang legenda _The Phoenix_ yang ditulis Kazekage Reto sebelum kematiannya.

.

.

.

Tak hanya kepada anggota dewan kehormatan Suna, Gaara pun mengumumkan keputusannya menjadikan Shinki sebagai calon Kazekage kepada seluruh rakyat Sunagakure dan disiarkan ke seluruh desa shinobi dan negara-negara besar.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi Kazekage yang hebat dan meneruskan perjuangan para Kazekage melindungi dan menyejahterakan seluruh penduduk Sunagakure!" Shinki berteriak lantang dari selasar gedung Kazekage dan segenap rakyat Sunagakure bersorak sorai menyambut calon pemimpin desa mereka penuh suka cita.

Udara terasa kian sejuk, kendati matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan butiran debu halus dari hamparan padang pasir nan luas. Gulungan-gulungan awan beragam bentuk menghiasi langit cerah Sunagakure. Tak ketinggalan sekawanan burung yang melintas di atas gedung Kazekage. Semuanya seolah enggan melewatkan momen inagurasi calon pemimpin desa Suna di kemudian hari.

Kankuro dan Baki memandang dua laki-laki di depan mereka dengan raut kebanggaan yang terpancar jelas di wajah mereka. Keduanya kemudian saling melempar senyum ketika Gaara dan Shinki mengaktifkan jutsu mengambang di udara dengan pasir mereka masing-masing.

"Kau benar," gumam Baki seraya mendongakkan kepala, mengikuti pergerakan sang Kazekage dan calon penerusnya. "Shinki memang mirip dengan Gaara dalam banyak hal," pungkasnya. Kankuro hanya terdengar seperti menggumam dan pandangannya tak sekalipun berpaling dari adiknya dan Shinki.

"Sunagakure telah berkembang semakin hebat, Ayah!"

.

.

.

(Intro lagu The Phoenix)

.

.

.

" ** _Menurut legenda, kemunculan Phoenix adalah sebuah pertanda baik bagi suatu negara, karena diyakini akan memperbaiki keadaan dan mendamaikan suasana._**

 ** _Tubuh Phoenix melambangkan aspek-aspek keluhuran budi pekerti manusia. Kepalanya adalah kebajikan, sayapnya adalah tanggung jawab, punggungnya adalah perbuatan baik, dadanya adalah kemanusiaan dan perutnya adalah sifat terpercaya._**

 ** _Jutsu The Phoenix adalah refleksi dari metamorfosis Phoenix itu sendiri. Jutsu itu tidak bisa diajarkan maupun dipelajari, sebab jutsu itu adalah anugerah Dewa._**

 ** _Hanya seseorang yang diberkahi oleh Dewa, yang mampu menguasai The Phoenix yang akan diimplementasikan sesuai dengan elemen dan kekuatannya demi mewujudkan perdamaian."_**

Gaara menatap punggung tegap berselimutkan mantel _satetsu_ di hadapannya seraya tersenyum bangga. Shinki lalu berbalik dan melayang ke arah sang Kazekage, menghampiri pria itu dengan raut gembira seorang anak yang mendatangi ayahnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Dahulu… Aku hanya menganggap The Phoenix sebagai bagian dari legenda Sunagakure."_**

"Sekarang?" tanyanya pada sang Kazekage. Gaara pun mengiyakan.

" ** _Namun… Saat pertama kali melihat Phoenix di gurun pasir Sunagakure, aku pun tersadar bahwa The Phoenix bukanlah mitos…"_**

Sekali lagi Shinki menciptakan burung Phoenix dengan pasir besinya. Kali ini ukurannya lebih besar karena anak itu menggunakan hampir seluruh pasirnya, dengan menyisakan sedikit untuk pijakan kakinya di udara.

" _Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyaksikan kemunculan The Phoenix hingga akhir hayatku. Tapi aku meyakini… Dewa telah memilih seseorang yang akan mewujudkan keluhuran Phoenix dalam perbuatannya dan melindungi desa dengan kekuatan jutsu The Phoenix, mengantarkan Sunagakure menuju puncak kejayaan._ " Gaara teringat penggalan terakhir dari naskah peninggalan Kazekage pertama.

(So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked. One maniac at a time, we will take it back.)

 ** _"_** ** _Keyakinan Anda terbukti, Reto-sama. The Phoenix telah hadir di Sunagakure."_**

(Hey, Young blood! Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?)

 ** _"_** ** _The Phoenix datang di saat yang tepat, kendati belum sempurna seutuhnya."_** Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinki dan meminta anak itu bergabung di atas _sabaku fuyu_ bersamanya.

(I'm gonna change you like a remix. Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.)

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi aku pastikan… Shinki akan menjadi seorang Kazekage yang hebat di masa depan!"_**

Gaara melingkarkan kedua lengannya, memeluk bahu Shinki sambil terus mengangkasa di langit Suna.

Burung _Phoenix_ dari pasir Shinki dan ular naga dari pasir Gaara melayang mengiringi mereka, mengilustrasikan manifestasi mahluk keramat pelindung Suna, _Suzaku dan Seiryuu_ **[1].**

Tubuh penjelmaan kedua mahluk mitologi itu tampak berpendar karena memantulkan cahaya matahari. Awan terlihat kelabu dan angin berhembus lebih kencang ketika _Seiryuu_ meliuk-liukkan ekornya. Sedangkan, gema suara musik nan merdu akan terdengar, setiap kali ekor _Suzaku_ bergesekkan dengan angin. Keduanya merepresentasikan kekuatan angin yang melingkupi Sunagakure.

" ** _Tanpa kusadari… Shinki telah mengemban aspirasi seluruh Kazekage dalam jiwanya. Shinki adalah Phoenix yang diharapkan Kazekage pertama. Dia mengembangkan kugutsu, seperti yang dicita-citakan Kazekage kedua."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Terlahir dengan Jiton dan mengendalikan Satetsu layaknya Kazekage ketiga. Berpikir luas dan jauh ke depan demi keamanan desa, sesuai falsafah Kazekage keempat._**

(I'm gonna change you like a remix. Then I'll raise you like a phoenix.)

 ** _"…_** ** _Aku, Gaara… Sebagai Kazekage kelima… Dengan bangga menobatkan Shinki sebagai calon Kazekage keenam."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[1].** Suzaku dan Seiryuu dinukil dari mitologi Tiongkok : Fenghuang (burung Phoenix) dan Shenlong (ada 9 jenis naga dalam mitos, tapi saya memakai naga yang menguasai hujan dan angin/Shenlong). Hanya sebuah mitologi. Tidak berkaitan dengan agama dan keyakinan manapun.

Alhamdulillah… Ahhirnya fic ini kelar juga, setelah sempet ngambek karena sampe sekarang nama Shinki belum ada di chara list T.T

Terima kasih bagi yang udah berkenan mampir, baca, follow, bahkan favoritin fic abal ini :') Terima kasih juga silent readers dan guest reviewers yang gak bisa saya bales secara personal, but thank you so much!

Kesannya saya jadi pengen nyingkirin Gaara dari jabatan Kazekage yak? Hehehe, maap keun. Gak gitu kok. Suer deh :D Saya cuma ngerasa aneh aja, coz gak biasanya Kishimoto-sensei bikin chara se-perfect Shinki, walaupun itu bocah cuma nongol sekian detik! Saya pun langsung menobatkan diri sebagai penggemar berat Satetsu no Shinki dari Suna! :D Hehehe. Yosh! Sekian cuap-cuap tak penting dariku. Terima kasih sudah membaca keseluruhan fic gaje dan abal ini :') *tebar pasir cinta Gaara*


End file.
